Vacation: A Beautiful Woman Runs Us Ragged!
by OffCenterFold
Summary: Megumi decides to try to make a point, only things don't QUITE turn out exactly as she planned... Surprises can be fun - depending on your perspective. Contains language, adult themes. Serves in no small part as a prequel to "What Need Not Be Said".
1. Chapter 1

Part I - Megumi's Proposition

Everyone always thought Megumi had some kind of bad boy complex over Sanosuke. Not, of course, that anyone ever said so directly to her face, but there were times, all too often, when the whole world seemed bent on making couples. Kenshin and Kaoru seemed to be a general favorite, as did Megumi and Sanosuke, and even Yahiko and Tsubame weren't left out of the running.

Megumi didn't know how the others felt about that, but she was something beyond sick of it.

Oh, sure, maybe Sanosuke was fairly easy on the eyes and fun to tease, and he was great to have around in a tight spot, but did they really connect? His idea of conversation involved picking a fight, more often than not. She preferred to discuss more intellectual topics. She liked her job, he couldn't hold one down with an anchor.

The chemistry was there, but what would happen when it faded?

And of course there was the tiny little matter of Kenshin - more specifically, the fact that Megumi was just a tiny bit in love with him. It did make things awkward for Sano.

Well, there were other fish in the sea, weren't there? No doubt Sano would eventually find a nice, stable girl who could cook and would not occasionally want to discuss the anatomy of digestion over lunch. Maybe Tae would be good for him; she and Sano had an interesting relationship as it was, and of course there was the restaurant. Megumi could picture Sanosuke asking Sekihara Tae on a date and taking her to her own restaurant in the hopes of free food!

Both Kenshin and Kaoru had always seemed to think that there was something other than hormones between them. Who could say? But either way, that put any chances Megumi might have had with Kenshin out of the picture.

And Yahiko was just way too young for her no matter how you looked at it, even if there had been a chance of compatibility.

So where did that leave her?

Megumi sighed to herself as she sat in the dojo, folding laundry. Not even sure how she's gotten shanghaied into the task, she'd allowed her mind to wander freely over this problem. Come to think of it, there had been that oddly interesting blond fellow. He had a bigger ego than Sano, a bigger mouth than Yahiko, and a bigger collection of swords than anyone she'd ever met.

In fact, he had more swords than any three people she'd ever met! What had his name been again?

She looked around the dojo, trying to remember. It hit her as her gaze fell on the broom in the corner. Cho. That was it. Sano called him a broomhead due to his unique hairstyle. He'd been one of the most peculiar of the Juppon Gatana - they were all strange but he was definitely out there. Shishio's infamous Ten Swords, most of them were now scattered throughout the government, working for what they'd once fought to overthrow.

Last she'd heard, Sawagejo Cho was working for Saitou on the Kyoto police force, operating as a private investigator "until something more interesting came along." The idea of him working for the police was interesting in itself, considering his previous employer. Megumi herself didn't know much about him aside from his reputation and Sanosuke's commentary. And after all, the chicken and the broomhead had done time in prison together under the thumb of Saitou Hajime. She did remember that aside from his ego and his bizarre fetish for swords, he wasn't nearly as dumb - or as insensitive - as he looked. And that, she knew, was a good thing.

Megumi decided it was time for an excursion to Kyoto. They could visit Misao, Aoshi, and the rest of the Oniwa Banshu, and she could just happen to stop by the police station. She could even use the chickenhead as an excuse. Hadn't he been engaged in some sort of rivalry with both Cho and Saitou?

She finished putting away the spare clothes she kept here at the dojo in case of emergencies and went outside. The tableau that greeted her was utterly predictable: Kenshin did the laundry, Yahiko and Kaoru practiced, Sanosuke leaned against a wall on the porch, chewing on a fish bone.

How disgusting.

"I think it'd time we paid Misaochan and the others a visit," Megumi's voice interrupted the semi quiet routine without warning.

"That's a wonderful idea! Misaochan and the others came here last time, so it must be our turn!" Kaoru beamed, dropping her practice like a large and hostile worm.

"Hai, Megumidono, it would be nice to visit with them again. But this time," Kenshin turned to Sanosuke, "You're staying with us instead of chasing off after lunch!"

Even the ex gangster had to laugh along with Yahiko, if only a little.

Megumi remembered hearing that story. While she had been out shopping under protest, dragged along by Kaoru and the women of the Oniwa Banshu, Sano and Yahiko had been out, supposedly on an adventure of their own, while Kenshin had stayed behind to spend the day with Aoshi. It had been a learning experience for all of them.

Sano looked for a way out before realizing he had time to come up with something. After all, they must send word to Kyoto first, plus there was time for packing and making arrangements to secure the dojo. He felt confident in his ability to come up with a plan by then.

"I wonder if we'll meet Saitou's wife?" Kaoru pondered.

"I still can't believe he HAS a wife!" Yahiko laughed at the image they all had of this woman who must surely be a goddess. "Not Saitou! He's such a -"

"Yahiko, stop. There's no need to deprecate the man. After all, he is a policeman, now, and no matter what, he is still as human as you or I." Megumi went back inside to write a letter to Misao.

"Oro?" Kenshin wasn't the only one watching after her with consternation.

"Suddenly, now she likes Saitou? Maybe we should ask Genzaisensei to check on her mental health!" Yahiko blinked an instant before Kaoru's bokken connected with his skull. He was beginning to think she did it primarily because she liked hitting him, rather than to teach him anything.

"Just because Megumisan's completely lost her mind does not mean you have the right to mock her for it," the young woman said primly.

"And you do, jouchan?" Sano didn't expect the bokken crashing down on his own head, though he should have. He was beginning to agree with Yahiko on that point at least.

"Sano, since when did you ever take Megumisan's side?"

"I knew it! You like her!" Yahiko cheered. A moment later, he growled into Sanosuke's foot, which somehow had been planted in his face. "And why're you taking Saitou's side for that matter?"

Sanosuke retrieved his foot and shrugged nonchalantly, as though chewing his fish bone was the most important thing in his world. "I just don't think it's nice to tease someone who's completely lost her mind."

Megumi, who had just come back out with a tray of sweet potatoes she'd had cooking, did not take his comment well. "So you think I've lost my mind, hmm?" She grabbed Sano's ear with a free hand and yanked. "Simply because I defend someone who is not here to defend himself?"

"Maa, maa, Megumidono, I don't think - Oro?"

The second Kenshin had started speaking, Megumi had let go of Sano's ear and attached herself to him rather affectionately, and Kaoru took it as well as she always did.

"Kenshin no baka!" *Thwack!*

"Orooo?"

"Kenshin?"

"Oiy, jouchan..."

"Such a violent woman."

Days passed and still Sano had no idea on how he could get out of this trip. He was getting desperate. Faking an illness or injury was out of the question, since Megumi would probably decide that no matter what, it was fatal and the only cure to be had was a trip to Kyoto. Plus, in the case of an injury, they all knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't admit pain if he were beaten within an inch of his life. No, even to fake so much as a stubbed toe would cost - Megumi would never let him get away with it, and none of them would ever let him live it down!

Previous plans, perhaps? A job? But no, they knew him just as well now as they did a moment before. If he told them he didn't want to go, they'd probably tease him into it, but then again, just maybe...

"Sano? Aren't you packing?" Yahiko's voice cut into the tall man's thoughts.

He looked up in surprise. "Why? I ain't going." He resumed doing what he'd been doing before - which is to say, absolutely nothing.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Kaoru looked at him as she stopped too, as if the possibility of anyone not going was somewhere beyond absolutely unthinkable.

"I mean, I ain't going. I don't feel like it."

Kenshin, knowing exactly what it was that Sano didn't feel like doing, sympathized but was also smart enough not to say so in so many words - not when the women were present, anyway. Instead, he simply asked, "Don't you want to show Saitou how much you've improved?" It was a bit of a low blow, the rurouni knew, but sometimes that seemed the best way to get through to Sanosuke.

"Another time," was the lazy reply. Inside, however, Sano was getting nervous. This didn't seem to be working as well as he'd hoped...

Megumi seized her moment. "I wonder," she commented idly, "Do you suppose that sword collector is there? Cho? He seemed very interesting."

Four thuds echoed as four friends hit the floor in shock.

"Megumisan!"

"Orororooo..?"

"THAT nut case!"

"That BROOMHEAD!" Sanosuke came back to life with a vengeance. "I can't wait to kick HIS ass!" He made a beeline for the door.

"Baka! Aren't you forgetting something?" Megumi held up his shoes with distaste and a smirk.

Sano glowered at her as he grabbed the shoes. He would never admit his agreement - they did rather have a certain air to them. She went back inside as he put them on.

Cho. Did she really actually want to see Cho? The broomheaded, sword licking freak? A complete waste of life as far as Sano was concerned, and now Megumi actually wanted to see the jerk? The guy was all talk, ego, and attitude! What on earth could Megumi possibly want to see him for!

"You don't think she's serious, do you, Kenshin?" Kaoru looked desperate for an anchor in the storm.

"I don't know. Megumidono has seemed a little out of sorts lately..."

"Kenshin, you think she's flipped completely, don't you!" Yahiko's eyes were as big as his mouth.

"That's not it. Not her mind. I think Megumidono is fed up." Kenshin's eyes were full of concern now, all traces of surprise gone.

"What do you mean?"

"I think she feels left out. Is that what you mean, Kenshin?" Kaoru didn't wait before continuing. "I think, with me and Kenshin involved, and you and Tsubamechan, and Sano flirting with everyone - especially Taesan - I think he's lonely for someone of her own."

"I do NOT flirt with Taesan! I'm only trying to discuss my tab!" Sano looked insulted, and was about to continue his denials when a new idea came. "Do you think that's what it is? That woman's going after that broomhead 'cause she's lonely?" Sagara Sanosuke was amazed at the idea.

"Why don't you take her out, eh, Sano? You're always saying how she's such a fox!" Yahiko sniggered until he found himself looking very closely at the sole of Sanosuke's shoe.

"That's not funny, kid."

"But it's not a bad idea, is it?" Kaoru mused, interrupting the others before they could start brawling. "Sano, maybe you should take Megumisan out for an evening."

"Kaorudono, Yahiko, and I will be happy to lend you something if you need. Megumidono deserves to have a nice time."

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin's optimistic smile with a grunt. "Well, and what would I do with her?"

Kaoru clapped a hand over Yahiko's mouth. "Well, since we leave for Kyoto tomorrow, let's worry about that now, and we can plan Sano's date later."

Yahiko made a face over Kaoru's hand and ducked out of her grasp. He did, however, keep his mouth shut, which was good since that was the moment Megumi reemerged.

"I'll be staying at the clinic tonight, to finish packing. What time shall I meet you?" She hoisted her small overnight bag over her shoulder. "Oh, I'll be doing some laundry this evening, too. I'll save myself the trouble of doing it when we get back."

"That sounds like a good idea, Megumidono. I think I'll do that too." Kenshin smiled brightly. "Why don't we meet you on the way? We'll pick you up at the clinic since we pass there on the way to the train anyway."

Sanosuke blanched at his friend's casual mention of the T-word, but no one else seemed to disagree. "That sounds good to me, then. I'll see you all tomorrow morning!" Megumi stepped off the porch, and Kaoru followed.

"I'll walk you to the corner."

"Thank you, Kaoruchan," the doctor smiled at the younger woman.

"It's nothing!" The two women took turns making polite statements until they were out of the gate, laughing merrily.

"Amazing how well they get along, sometimes," Yahiko snorted. "Not like when they first met."

"Ke-Ke-KENSAN!" Sano piped in a giddy falsetto. "Yeah, that was something all right. I guess," he added more soberly, "she's not as evil as I thought she was."

"Pretty ironic, coming from a guy who has it written on his back, huh."

"Shut up, brat."

"Who're you calling a brat? Jerk!"

"Who's a jerk?"

"Yare, yare," Kenshin sighed. "Last call for laundry."

"Oiy, Kenshin, could you wash this for me?"

"Could you do mine too, Kenshin?"

Sano and Yahiko had spoken almost in unison as they appeared suddenly with great armloads of dirty laundry.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked. "I didn't know you two owned this many clothes!"

Just another day at the Kamiya Dojo.

Fortunately, thought Kenshin, tomorrow would bring some change, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II - Megumi's Wait

The trip itself was so uneventful as to be almost boring - with the sole exception of Sano's mild phobia, in fact, it WAS boring. Megumi herself was a little nervous about the trains, primarily due to the former Sekihou Tai member's own hysteria, but Sano's condition gave her something to preoccupy herself with during the trip. She teased him as mercilessly as ever, pretending she had not heard the discussion the day before about getting them out on a date. The others were kept well entertained with the doctor's ruthlessly accurate digs at the tall young man.

"Oh, so the big strong Sekihou Tai member can hold his own in a fight against anyone, but only if they're not holding a camera, ne? Do you think a train takes a piece of your soul, too? Come out of there, tori-atama. You look ridiculous hiding under the bench." Megumi's comments were interspersed with laughter from the others and protests from her victim.

"Maa, maa, Megumidono, lay off a little. Can't you see he's already terrified without you giving him more ideas?" Kenshin smiled as Yahiko and Kaoru snickered.

Sanosuke growled. "I'll get you for that!" He reached for Kenshin, beginning to stand just as the train turned, throwing him back into his seat. "Just as soon as we're off this thing."

The others all laughed even as he glared at them.

When at last they arrived in Kyoto, they stepped off the train to find Misao waiting for them with Omasu.

"Over here! Kaorusan! Himura!" The young woman jumped up and down waving furiously to make sure she was seen.

"Well, she ain't lost any energy," Sano grumbled. He liked the so-called weasel girl, though her boundless energy rather intimidated him at times; the shape he was in at the moment did him no good either.

"Misaochan! I'm so excited!" The leader of the Kamiya Dojo embraced the okashira of the Oniwa Banshu. "It feels like it's been too long! How's Jiya? And the others?"

"Jiya's... Jiya," Misao grinned, "and everyone is fine! Aoshisama's saying more than a sentence a day now! Not much more, but that's all right." The young woman's eyes sparkled. "Himura!" Having disengaged from Kaoru, Misao now flung herself at the rurouni.

"Oro?"

"It's good to see you again too! Hey, is that a new ghi?" Misao pulled back to study it. "It is! But, Himura, why don't you ever get something other than pink?"

"It's not pink, it's fuschia." The redhead ducked his head, hiding reddened cheeks behind redder hair.

In the meantime, Omasu was hugging Kaoru, though not as effusively as Misao had, and then shook hands with Kenshin while Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke hung back from the exuberant displays.

Makimachi Misao, normally not so easily dissuaded from anything, merely bowed to them and welcomed them demurely.

Six months ago, when she had last visited the dojo, she had not been quite so refined. Megumi noted how much more serene the girl with the long braid had become, how much more refined and mature. The doctor suspected Aoshi's influence; the man was not her favorite person, but even he had his good points. Perhaps they would balance one another. Misao would bring Aoshi out of his shell even as he calmed her down.

Megumi's thoughts wandered briefly to a certain tall, lean man with a strange haircut and a penchant for violence.

"Come to the Aoiya! Jiya's absolutely dying to see you all! He's already prepared a party," Misao added almost apologetically.

"We're all glad you came. When we received your letter, I think Aoshisama may even have smiled!" Omasu giggled as she mockingly confided in Kaoru, who widened her eyes appropriately.

"Wow, Misaochan, that's got to be your influence," the woman with a bokken teased.

"Must be," the other replied jauntily as she puffed out her chest and led the way to the restaurant. The others followed, still laughing.

While Misao and Kaoru giggled and talked, Omasu made her way to Megumi's side. "In your letter you asked if any of the police personnel had changed. If I may ask, why is it so important? Are you expecting trouble?"

The doctor smiled. "Oh, no, not at all! Not that sort of trouble. No, I asked for a different reason entirely." She looked slyly at the other woman. "Well, the fact of the matter is, Sano has a couple of friends in the department, such as they are, and I thought it might be nice if I arranged a little surprise for him to see them again."

"A surprise, huh?" Omasu looked thoughtful before returning the sly gaze. "Oh, so you and he have finally hooked up, hmm?"

Megumi's indignant reply fell along the lines of, "As if!"

Omasu raised an eyebrow but said nothing more about it. "So who are these friends of his we should ask after?"

"One of them is probably in a higher position, in his forties perhaps. He's tall, very thin, and smokes like a chimney in winter. He's called Fujita Goro. The other is the former Juppon Gatana, with the broom hair. I can't remember - I think his name was Cho?"

"Yes, they're both still around. I thought Sano hated them," Omasu looked confused.

"He has an odd way of showing affection. Last month, he came to me after banging his thumb with a hammer. It was barely even bruised. He said he was helping a friend build something and his hand slipped, but Kaoru told me she'd seen him "helping his friend' and the only thing being built was Sano's gambling debt! Her conclusion was he did it on purpose." Megumi rolled her eyes as Omasu giggled.

"Oh, Megumisan, that's so cute! Why don't you just cut him a little slack? He's obviously sweet on you," she smiled knowingly.

"Why should I? When he decides to approach me as a woman and not as a doctor, I'll consider it. In the meantime, I am well aware that there are men in the world who are not nearly so chickenheaded. Ne, even a broom isn't so tactless!" Megumi's voice rang out clearly on the last sentence. Kenshin watched his friend's eyes narrow in pained anger. This was not good, he thought.

Omasu was having similar thoughts, though she could not see Sanosuke's face. "Maa, maa, Megumisan, I'm sure he's doing the best he knows how."

"That's precisely the problem," Megumi said haughtily.

"Megumisan!" Trying to look chastising, Omasu spoiled the effect with a giggle. "You should be ashamed of yourself! And I shouldn't be laughing."

"Jiya! We're back!" Misao shouted out just then as the refurbished Aoiya came into view. The Oniwa Banshu had redone it beautifully since their last visit. Not long before that, it had been demolished during the fight with several of the Juppon Gatana. Cho had been doing time, and the others had been back at Shishio's labyrinthine palace hideout.

Though together they'd done some patchwork on it, there had been vast improvements made and much work done on the building. It was a little classier in appearance, a fact which did not escape Sanosuke's notice.

"Oiy. I'm sure glad I don't have a tab in this place."

Yahiko snickered even as he nodded agreement.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Misaochan will be happy to make one up special just for you," Megumi smirked.

Sano was spared from replying by the emergence of Kishiwazaki Nenji, better known as Okina or Jiya, of the Oniwa Banshu. The old man ran out and grabbed Kenshin's shoulders, pulling him into an enthusiastic embrace.

"Himurakun! I'm so glad you made it! And Kaoruchan!" Releasing the redhead, he ran over and seized Kaoru even more exuberantly. "Come in, come in, you must all be famished! Can I take your things, Takanisensei? Please, allow me to assist you," the white-haired man said with a swooping bow. Kaoru choked and began to struggle for air. He let her go with reluctance and picked up Megumi's small travel bag. Omasu tried not to glower at him too hard as old Okina bounded back with the bags into the restaurant.

"Some things never change," Kenshin smiled.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?"

"Sano..."

"Oiy. The old man is right about one thing. I'm starved! When do we eat?"

"When do you not," Megumi commented as she followed Jiya's path.

"She's got you there!" Yahiko crowed as he sauntered inside.

"Come on, Sano, or there won't be anything left."

That shut the tall ex-gangster up and he tried not to rush inside too quickly. The others followed.

"I'm so glad we're finally here," Kaoru sighed as she sank down in front of a well laden table.

"Me too," Sano mumbled around a mouthful.

"We can talk after you eat," Jiya said. He was more than a little impressed by the rate at which his guests were cleaning their plates. "Haven't you eaten since you wrote us?"

"It's been over an hour," Sanosuke complained mid shovel.

"Don't talk with your mouth full you big jerk. It's gross!" Yahiko's hypocritical comment brought laughter in its wake, as half of what he'd been chewing attempted to escape.

"Don't be such a greedy pig," Megumi glared at the two younger men. Naturally, her normally graceful table manners were even more pronounced, and it was obvious she enjoyed seeing them squirming uncomfortably, especially the older of the two.

Kenshin blinked as Sano leaned over him to leer in Megumi's face. "And what makes you so much better, Kitsune?"

It was clearly time to intervene, before things got ugly, but Yahiko beat Kenshin to the punch (as it were.)

"Come on, admit it, you two, how you like each other. Now why not kiss and make up already?" Barely had he finished speaking when Kaoru's student found himself with a faceful of fist - one from Sano, and one sharp slap from Megumi.

"Shut up," they snapped in unison.

"So, now that you're here, how about a tour of Kyoto tomorrow?" Nenji smiled into the awkward silence, pretending nothing had happened. "It seems to me you all still owe me."

"Why, yes, I believe we do," Kaoru smiled gratefully.

"That's a great idea, Jiya!" Misao pounced eagerly on the new conversational thread. "There are some wonderful places to shop and new shows - I think the circus is in town, too!"

"Oiy, Somenosuke, don't we have something better to do tomorrow?" Sano asked, glowering at his now empty plate.

Kenshin cringed. "I wish you would forget about that."

"Why, Kenshin, you were amazing!" Yahiko jumped up, mimicking the moves as he called them out with shining eyes. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Big Ball Bash! Umbrella Smash!"

Kenshin grew redder. "That's enough, Yahiko," Kaoru chided even as her eyes sparkled. "Although I can't argue with him on that, Himura Somenosuke. You were amazing. And the sight of you balancing on that ball, with the umbrella, and the other ball on that..." The sensei of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dissolved into helpless giggles.

Even Aoshi looked perplexed as the Oniwa Banshu all exchanged bewildered glances.

"Megumisan, what are they talking about?" Omasu pleaded, turning desperate eyes on the young doctor.

"Just something that happened once," Megumi said airily. She leaned over towards the other woman, dropping her voice to a conspiratorial tone. "Not long after I met them all, Yahiko got us involved with a circus. It seems he had a little crush on the star act. Anyway, we ran into some problems, and Kaoru took over as ringmaster while Sano and poor Kensan had to act like clowns. Admittedly, it comes naturally to Sano, but for Kensan... Anyway, some thugs tried to shut the circus down but Kensan saved the day with his usual finesse."

"That sounds like fun!" Omasu exclaimed.

"I wish I could have been there," Misao sighed.

"You know, some of us have never seen Himurasan in action," Shirojo said.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it was certainly exciting, but Kensan is sure that his calling is elsewhere. As is Sano, but I'm not as sure I agree with him," Megumi commented, toying with her hair.

The others all nodded, except for the ex gangster who was too busy glaring at the young doctor. Even Kenshin seemed to have lost the edge of his embarrassment as he joined the others in trying not to laugh at Sanosuke's disgruntled attitude.

"So what shall we do this afternoon?" Misao asked with a cheerful smile, in an attempt to take the heat off Sano.

Kenshin smiled bravely. "Anything but the circus..." It evoked another laugh from his friends.

"I think I'd like to see what medical supplies are available here," Megumi said. "Don't let me get in the way of anyone's plans." She rose, smiling briskly. "Although I wouldn't mind having a little company, as well as someone who knows the best places to go, ne?" She smiled winningly at Shirojo, who managed to look thrilled and dismayed all at once.

"I'd love to come," Omasu chimed. It came as a bit of a surprise to the others, but Megumi had been expecting it. She knew the other woman was all but overcome with curiosity about her mission. Was she REALLY intending simply to go shopping for medicines, or did she have another sort of selection in mind? Shirojo looked relieved, yet strangely disappointed. Megumi flipped her hair in his direction while Sano made a big show of chewing on his fishbone and glaring off in another direction.

"Where did you get that disgusting thing?" Kaoru was glaring at Sanosuke and his fishbone now. "Do you carry it in a pocket or something?"

Jiya smiled as Misao looked at him. "It doesn't look like it's his day, does it?"

Megumi and Omasu walked out of the Aoiya in relative silence, the local woman casting the other surreptitious glances.

"I'm not about to turn into a wild animal, Omasusan," the doctor smiled. "You can stop looking at me like you're afraid I might turn on you."

"Ah, gomen." The brown haired woman looked abashed. "I just wondered if you really were only going to buy medicine, after what we talked about."

Megumi cast a knowing smile again at her companion. "I really do intend to go buy medicine. As for the other, I've not yet decided," she continued loftily.

Omasu, about to say something else, decided to say no more. The more she pushed the other woman for information, the less she would get out of her. Sometimes Megumi could be cajoled into talking; this was not one of those times.

The two walked a little way in silence, Omasu desperately struggling not to appear too desperate with curiosity, and Megumi struggling not to laugh.

"It's part of the Oniwa Banshu's business to get information," she ventured at one point.

"It's part of a doctor's business to know when confidentiality is required," was the dignified response. It became a game, of sorts, with Megumi answering Omasu's attempts with reasonable, if occasionally arrogant answers. By the time the two women reached the first apothecary's shop, they were laughing, absorbed deeply in their verbal volley.

Omasu slowly became fascinated; from the moment they entered the shop, the young doctor shed all jocularity and seemed to change into a different person, approachable, businesslike, and very shrewd. Though Omasu had been aware of some of the basic properties of common herbs and medicines, she was impressed to see that not only did Megumi know the different plants, she knew what each part could do, how long it was good for, the best way to store it, and how to get the most for her money. It was easy to see, in that respect at least, why Sanosuke might be such a nuisance to her. She cared where her income went. Sano would spend his faster than he had one... IF he had one.

Megumi didn't buy much at the first shop, preferring to look around for good deals and high quality products. The woman who'd chosen to accompany her seemed to have forgotten completely about the possible side excursion. "Megumisan, would you teach me?"

"Eh?" The foxy woman seemed caught off guard by Omasu's request.

"Would you teach me? About medicine, and about shopping?" The brunette's eyes were wide with appreciation for the other's skills.

Megumi blinked. "I suppose I can, but on one condition."

"Which would be...?"

"You teach me to fight."

Now it was the Oniwa Banshu fighter's turn to be surprised. "But, Megumisan, you're a doctor! Why would you want to learn to fight?"

Megumi said nothing, but walked down instead to the docks, to sit where she had once before, to have one of the most difficult conversations in her life. She had given up her claim on the man she loved, long before, in that shady spot under the docks. Now, she had another sacrifice to make, and aside from the privacy granted in that spot, she thought there was a certain appropriateness to the idea. She sat, dangling her legs in the shallow water, watching Omasu's reflection as the other joined her.

"Omasusan, when I first met Kensan and the others, I was on the run. Everything I thought I had to live for was gone. Then Kensan came, and not only did they all save my life from the one who made me miserable, but they stopped me from killing myself. Kensan told me that I should atone for the deaths I'd caused, since killing myself wouldn't bring anyone back to life. He told me I should use my skills as a doctor to make other people's lives better. I took his words to heart.

"That doesn't sound like it has much to do with why I want to learn fighting skills, but it does, in its own way. Whenever Kensan and the others went off into adventure, and got into fights, I could do nothing to help him. When we went shopping, do you remember? You and Kaoruchan, Misaochan and Ochika and I, were accosted by that group of thugs. The rest of you all jumped into action, and I couldn't even defend myself. I watched. I knew there was nothing I could do. That's one of the worst feelings in the world, the inability to act. I want to learn to defend myself, Omasusan. I don't want to feel that helpless again." She had risen and walked out into the water a little bit, but now she turned back to face the other woman with a wry smile. "I don't want to throw off my kimono for one of those little outfits, either, but I want to be able to at least defend myself."

Omasu, unsure why Megumi seemed to want this to be a secret, stared at the other for a long moment before smiling. "It's a deal." She rose and continued teasingly, "So are we going to the police station, or what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Part III - Megumi's Decision

It was rather late when the two women returned from their travels. Sanosuke had managed to find a whole new set of gambling buddies and was out spending money he didn't have; Kaoru and Misao were off swapping stories about the respective men frustrating their lives, Yahiko was practicing, and the others were all off doing whatever it was they did when nothing else was going on. Kenshin had been dragged off by Aoshi for an afternoon of meditation. Yahiko later told Megumi that Kenshin had muttered something about needing to catch up on his sleep anyway.

Jiya was sitting on the porch, looking forlorn. He brightened when he saw the two women coming, jumping up and grinning wildly. "It's about time you two came home! So, what did the two of you do today?"

"Nothing exciting," Megumi tossed off breezily as she set down a moderately sized satchel of medical paraphernalia. Needless to say, the old man didn't believe her.

"Oh well, then, if you don't want to brighten an old man's day..." He let his voice trail off and a trace of puppy like sadness tracked its way back onto his narrow features.

"Truly, we shopped for medicine." It wasn't easy for the two women to resist exchanging a knowing glance. They had, in fact, stopped at the police station, under the simple pretense Megumi had set up. Sano was in town and she wanted to know if his two "dear friends" would be available to surprise him. Of course, she simply had to speak to them both first. It wouldn't do to have a surprise like that fall flat. The officer on duty, new at his job, had agreed. Poor man. She'd left a message with him to get in contact with her if either of her two quarries showed up.

After that, however, Omasu had taken her to a small farm nearby where a friend of the Oniwa Banshu worked, and begun Megumi's training. Because the Kenshingumi only intended to stay for a few days, not more than two weeks, there was not very much they could do, but as Megumi put it, better to start than never to make the attempt. She'd proven an apt student, her medical experience granting her intimate awareness of a person's weak spots, and she'd been ready to begin basic techniques within minutes. Her concentration was honed finely with her history over an operating table, and she knew how to breathe. Omasu was greatly impressed, but there had been one bone of contention between them.

"Megumisan, you cannot possibly intend to train in a kimono!" The trainer had been scandalized.

"I can't very well train in nothing, now, can I? And it would be more than a little suspect if I were suddenly to begin wearing something else." Megumi had been adamant and logical, and Omasu eventually gave in to her pupil - to a point.

"Very well, a compromise, then. You borrow something of mine in which you can train. We'll leave it here, and you can change for training."

"That's fair," the doctor had conceded, though she had made it clear she did not like "the very idea of wearing anything so... scanty!"

Omasu had found that amusing. Personally, she preferred her fighting gear; kimono were so cumbersome.

Not, of course that they were going to tell any of the others their transaction. It was a deal between the two of them, woman to woman; they would, not tell. Honor demanded no less.

It wasn't easy to fool people; everyone knew something was up. Omasu and Megumi would disappear together, often for hours at a time and sometimes more than once a day. It troubled Sanosuke greatly, and he began to conjure images of torrid affairs, unendurable shopping trips, and worse. He took to sitting outside and staring off in the direction they almost always took, waiting conspicuously for their return.

Kenshin grew concerned for his friend, noticing just how preoccupied he'd been. Coming across him for the third afternoon in a row, Kenshin paused and looked down at the distraught ex-gangster.

"Sano?"

"Eh?"

"Daijoubu?"

"Eh."

"Oro?"

Silence.

"Sanosuke, do you want to talk about it?" The redhead sat next to the tall brunet with a concerned look as he studied the other.

"About what?"

"About what's upsetting you."

"I ain't upset."

Kenshin sighed; sometimes talking to Sanosuke was almost as productive as talking to a wall. No wonder Megumidono had lost patience with him. "If you're not upset then why are you acting like it?"

"I ain't upset."

"I see," Kenshin sighed as he started to rise.

"I just don't know what's with the onnasensei lately. This vacationing visiting thing was all her idea and now she's never here! Who does she think she is anyway, vanishing off all the time like that?"

Kenshin sat back down. "Why haven't you followed her?"

Sanosuke looked at his friend at last. "Are you nuts? She'd kill me!"

"That's never stopped you before," the rurouni said with a wry grin.

"Yeah well, it's stopping me now. Oiy, Kenshin?" After a moment's thought, the teenager looked at his friend and grinned.

"Oro?"

"She wouldn't kill you for following her, Kenshin."

"Oh no, Sanosuke, no way," the rurouni shook his head and scuttled back.

"No way what," Misao stuck her head outside.

"He won't follow Megumi and Omasu to find out what they're up to!" Sano growled.

"Well, I've been curious myself," Misao mused. "Omasu's usually not so big on subterfuge..."

Sano jumped on that. "So you'll follow them, then?"

"BAKA!" Misao gifted the tall ex gangster with a beautiful right hook. "What kind of untrusting idiot do you think I am! Just because you're too stupid to trust your friends doesn't mean the rest of us are!" She flounced back inside in a temper.

"Maa, maa. She has a point..." The redhead cast a nervous glance at the other man.

"Does this mean you'll go, Kenshin?" Sano rubbed his cheek and looked pathetic.

Kenshin sighed.

However, the next day when Megumi and Omasu vanished off, Kenshin trailed after them. He didn't go to great lengths to hide it, either. He rather hoped he'd be caught, in fact, in spite of the fact it would probably irritate his beautiful friend. Kaoru or no, he wasn't entirely immune to her charms. He was just more afraid of Kaoru's.

Unfortunately for him, it seemed, he remained unnoticed. However, he wasn't close enough to hear the conversation the two women were having...

"Omasusan, I think we're being followed."

"Hai, I know. Wanna try out your skills?"

"Not on Kensan!" Megumi looked shocked. Omasu giggled.

"No, of course not. But we can't let him get away with it, either. Why don't we let him think he's succeeding, and then get him good?"

Megumi's eyes widened gleefully. "Hai, something he can take back to the tori-atama that will make that baka feel as foolish as he is!" Megumi had no doubt at all as to who had put Kenshin up to trailing them.

Omasu nodded, and by the time they'd arrived at the farmhouse, they'd come up with a plan. Entering the main house with formal bows, they explained to the older woman who ran the farm. She liked the idea and quickly laid out tea and cake.

Megumi stepped back out onto the porch. "Kensan," she called, "Why not come in and join us?" She waited a moment. "Don't be shy now, Kensan. Or would you rather play hide and seek? When I find you..." Her voice trailed off into a wicked little laugh and the fox ears that popped up were clear evidence that his wiser goal involved emerging promptly. Sighing and smiling nervously, he poked his head up from the bushes near the door behind which he'd been hiding and waved weakly.

"Ohayou, Megumidono..."

She beckoned him over. "The tea is ready, if you'd care to join us," she smirked as she reentered.

He sighed again. There was nothing for it; he had to take his punishment like a man.

Megumi and Omasu were sitting with the old woman, sipping delicately from fine teacups that hardly seemed to fit the rustic home. Kenshin blinked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Oro?"

"Hirosuesan, this is Himura Kenshin. Kensan, Hirosuesan is a friend of the Oniwa Banshu. Omasu and I come out here to keep her company and help out around the house and sometimes the farm."

"It's all right. Please, join us," the older woman said with a smile. Megumi rose gracefully and poured another cup of tea for the bewildered redhead. He sat down with an expression of dismay.

"Suman de gozaru," he mumbled. "Sano was convinced you were up to something truly..." He groped for a word.

"Sinister?" Omasu supplied.

"Perverted," Megumi affirmed.

Kenshin merely nodded and looked abashed.

"I remember when I was younger, my friends were always concerned about where I was going and what I was up to. I made little Misaochan look quite calm when I was her age," Hirosue recounted. "Unfortunately, I truly was often up to trouble back then - or at least, so it must have seemed. I was always climbing trees, poking my nose where it didn't belong. Of course, that wasn't the safest era to be such a wild one," she mused. "Even then there was considerable strife in the government. I didn't pay much attention at the time, but it seemed there was always fighting somewhere, always bloodshed. Now it's not so bad, now that the new government is settling in. Nonetheless..." Her watery eyes filled with memory as she sipped tea.

Omasu and Megumi kept surreptitious eyes on Kenshin, who seemed resigned to his fate. At the moment, he sincerely wanted to slap Sanosuke silly, which he reminded himself was redundant. Sano was already a little beyond silly. Then again, he had allowed himself to be coerced into following them... There was more than met the eye, here, but he wasn't going to pry any further. He was glad when the tea was finished.

"Well, we'll be staying a little longer to help out, Himurasan," Omasu said. "You're welcome to join us, if you like."

"Thank you, but I promised Aoshidono I'd spend the day with him," Kenshin smiled pathetically as he all but ran for the door. It had been quite a while since he'd been this embarrassed. If he wasn't such a nice guy, he thought as he headed back to the Aoiya, he'd make Sanosuke regret this for days, if not weeks. Maybe even months... Coming up with plans for revenge always made it easier to deal with. He never followed through, but it was nice to have the option.

He didn't really believe that story. If Omasu had been vanishing regularly before their visit, that might be one thing, but he was sure the three women were conspiring together. He had nothing solid to go on, and so began trudging back to the restaurant with mingled chagrin and relief.

He hadn't gone far when he heard the sounds of women fighting, coming back from the direction of the house and moving off towards the fields. He froze momentarily and turned back at a dead run for the two figures. Two women in Oniwa Banshu garb were going at it for all they were worth. He could see Omasu's brown hair glinting in the sun, but there was no way that the braid could possibly belong to -

"Megumidono?" He slid to a stop, blinking through the clouds of dust. When it had settled, she stood there, resplendent in her training outfit, with a look both sheepish and defiant. It was quite impressive. Unfortunately for Kenshin, he couldn't think of anything to say, and she looked like she was getting angry. He tried his best... "Oroooroooroo..."

She glared at him a moment longer, exchanged a glance with Omasu, and nearly fell down laughing. "Oh, Kensan!" Dropping the staff, she embraced him briefly, before dancing away lithely. "You have to promise you won't tell, and then I'll explain," she said. She wore an expression he'd been accustomed to seeing on Ayamechan's or Suzumechan's features: determination, amusement, and a conspiratorial grin. It was rather discombobulating. He tried desperately to talk his way out of it for a moment before he realized she and Omasu really weren't going to start abusing him.

"Ahh.. Hai. I promise," he finally said.

"I've been training Megumisan in some basic fighting techniques. I'm frankly amazed at just how quickly she's picked up everything. She swears she's never been trained to fight before," Omasu eyed her friend sideways, "but I'm not sure I believe her. Tell me, Himurasan, has she?"

"Not... Not to my knowledge..." Kenshin still looked as if he'd been smacked over the head with a barn.

"In exchange, Megumisan's been teaching me some medicine and surgical knowledge. In the business we're in, you can never be too prepared for anything." Omasu smiled wryly.

"I didn't want to tell anyone," Megumi said softly. "I was just so tired of always relying completely on you to protect me. I wanted to learn to defend myself. It's one of the reasons I suggested this vacation."

"I know another!" Omasu chimed.

Megumi simply shot her a look full of venomous daggers.

"Oro?"

"Never mind, Kensan. So are you going to watch, or are you going to report back to your commander?" Megumi's tone indicated her current opinion of Sanosuke in general and his latest ploy.

"Come, watch, Himurasan! If nothing else, you can critique, or just get some high class entertainment. If you're really well behaved, maybe we'll mud wrestle for you, too!" Omasu grinned wickedly, dodging Megumi's swing and dancing off into the distance, the buxom doctor in hot pursuit. Kenshin couldn't help grinning to himself as he followed. This would be worth keeping from Sanosuke, with that incentive! Not that he expected them to mud wrestle, and Kaoru would have three kinds of fit at the very least, but he did know fighting techniques, and it beat staring off into space for another day.

Sano would hate him for this...


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV - Megumi's Date

So, the hot doctor wanted to see him, did she. Sawagejo Cho found this to be useful information. The chickenhead was back in town. He had a score to settle with the big talker. Sure, he had Anji's Futae no Kiwami, but Cho had something better.

Lovingly he stroked the sword that lay across his lap, his feet propped up on Saitou's desk. The old chimney hated that, which was half the reason Cho did it. It was so damn funny to see the arrogant pig get his underwear all in a knot over stupid things. Sure, he was a good cop, but he was still a pompous ass. Cho hated pompous asses - when they weren't himself.

Of course, he was neither an ass nor pompous.

It seemed to him that there was no other option at this point but to take the woman at her word. Perhaps he could use her as a hostage to draw the chickenhead to him. If he recalled, the jerk did have a thing for her. She might provide some useful leverage, maybe even some entertainment...

He smiled to himself. Supposedly, those days were behind him. The Juppon Gatana was history; most of them were either in prison, working for the government, or dead. He'd been working alongside the Kyoto police force as a private investigator until something better came along. Then again, anything too drastic and he'd have to fight Kenshin again. The guy was a sweet challenge, sure, but he packed more of a punch in the end than Cho truly cared to face. Not like a Futae no Kiwami from a chicken brained big mouth.

The image of the doctor as he remembered her flashed before his eyes. She was beautiful, sharp as one of his beloved swords both in mind and word. It was a devastating combination. He suspected that holding her as a hostage would not be as easy as it sounded. Maybe winning her heart would be more satisfying, give him a better edge over Sagara...

"Fuck this," he growled to himself, his mood changing abruptly. Swinging his legs down from the desk, he rose and paced restlessly. Ever since he'd heard the message, he'd been dwelling on it. Even the contemptuous Saitou had noticed his distraction, though the old bastard hadn't seemed to care.

"It strikes me as unlikely that the ahou would care to see either of us," he'd said. "Concentrate on your work. If the Fox woman has trouble in mind, it will come of its own."

What made it even more unbearable was that the jackass was right. If Takani Megumi had some sort of plan, he wouldn't have to chase it for it to come to fruition; it might even be unpleasant for him.

But she was so damn hot, how could he not hope that she wasn't bait for some kind of trap? And how could he think anything else?

How could he think OF anything else?

He leaned against the wall, glaring sourly at the floor just as Saitou walked in.

"In early again," the former Shinsengumi captain said after a very long silence. "Take off, find him, and don't let me catch you doing something you'll regret later."

Cho's eyes widened in surprise, saying nothing and grabbed the sword he'd left propped against the desk, slipping out before the other changed his mind.

He knew exactly where to go, of course. The doctor had mentioned she'd be at the Aoiya, and the best way to contact her was through Omasu's farming friend. He went to the farm, wishing idly for a sharp uniform like that the cop wore and cursing himself for it. After all, though it looked good, it was a sign of slavery of a sort. The cop was still obsessed with his whole Aku Soku Zan thing, and the uniform was symbolic of his ties to that. Cho was turned off by the whole idea. He was Katanagari; he lived by and for the sword. Sides didn't matter to him, as long as he had his swords.

Still, those thrice damned uniforms were pretty slick.

He covered ground quickly, deciding to stop for breakfast on the way. There was not much sense in going hungry, and Cho hated to fight on an empty stomach. He'd done it often enough to know. Not that overeating was a great idea, but better run that risk than lose aptitude for a simple lack of blood sugar.

The sun was well on its course when he arrived at the farm, knocking on the door and bowing to the elderly woman who greeted him.

"If you're looking for the lady doctor, she's out in the fallow field." The woman pointed the way with a gnarled finger and a crooked smile. "She said to send you directly when she's here, so I suggest you go before she leaves."

"Thank you," he bowed and strode in the direction she'd indicated. There were two women in the distance, sparring. Both wore the costume of Oniwa Banshu. Cho's hackles would have risen, were he a dog; as it was, he growled softly. If this was a trick, that pretty little lady would regret it for the rest of her short days, and fuck what Saitou said.

It was clear the one was training the other in the use of fighting with a staff. The black braid of the trainee served as a whip as well, though she was still practicing its use as such. The brown haired woman faced him, and he thought he recognized Omasu, but who was the other woman she was training?

"Megumisan, I think you have a visitor!" Omasu dropped her stance as the blond man approached. "We'll take a break, but don't dawdle or you'll tense up again!"

The other nodded and turned to face Cho.

He was floored. He stopped walking and tried not to gawk too hard at the vision that greeted his eyes.

Sure, the Foxy Lady Doctor was a babe, but now...

Her face, flushed with exertion, glistened with a sheen of sweat in the sunlight beneath glossy black hair tied back in the tight braid that now trailed over her shoulder. His eyes followed its path, down to full, firm breasts beneath the blue fabric that hugged a deliciously hourglass figure. Smooth legs, taught legs, legs he suddenly wanted wrapped tightly around him, greeted his gaze as he completed the preliminary inventory. He was very interested in taking a more in depth examination of the goods, but that could come later.

"Well, are you just going to stand there gawking, or are you actually going to say something before I get back to work?" Oh, the haughtiness in that voice, the teasing smile! She was more than simply beautiful, she was breathtaking, she was...

"Sanosuke. Where is he?" The damn chickenhead... If he'd actually gotten to her... If his filthy fucking scum bucket hands had actually touched such purity, such beauty...

"He's probably gambling again as usual. What does it matter now? You're here, now, aren't you?" Megumi smiled up at the tall, thin man. Omasu had moved a little way off and was doing kata while the two talked. Megumi leaned on her staff. "I wasn't entirely sure you'd come," she continued coyly.

"Your message said you wanted to surprise the chicken." Sawagejo Cho eyed the woman of his apparent dreams with mistrust.

Megumi nodded. "I do, but not precisely in the way you may have thought." She cast her eyes down, looked up at him through thick dark bangs. "I wanted to see you myself. I remembered you were different from most of the other men I've met in so many ways... Not the least of which is your hair." Suddenly the teasing smile was back, a smile he knew would haunt his dreams forever.

"Well, I do pride myself on its unique style," he grinned, running his long fingers through the high blond mass.

"And well you should. It must take a very cunning man, an interesting man, to manage to style it so well."

Cho nodded. "Not like some people," he said, closing his eyes and looking snobbish, peering at her from beneath his eyelashes.

"Megumisan, come on, let's get back to work! You yourself said you've only got a few more days in town," Omasu called as she finished her stretching.

"She's right," the woman said as she turned back to Cho. "I'm learning some basic fighting techniques, but I don't want the others to know yet. Will you keep my secret?" Red lips smiled enticingly.

The enraptured fighter nodded. "When will I see you again?"

"I'm often here, or at the Aoiya," she replied.

"No, I want to see you, without anyone else."

Megumi blinked. This was going better than she'd hoped! He was serious. So was she.

"I want to make plans, away from the chickenhead, I want to see you." He felt so nervous. Dammit, this was NOT supposed to happen! He was Katanagari, dammit! He did NOT get tongue-tied around women! He played with them and left them, toys for his amusement, not meant to reduce him to quivering inside and stumbling all through!

"Lunch. I'll be free for lunch this afternoon," she said slowly. "Come back at noon, and we can go to lunch."

Cho nodded, stepped closer, looked down at her. "Lunch, then." Such hypnotic eyes, so sensitive, so understanding, so proud and full of fire!

While Cho and Megumi were flirting, Kenshin was walking up the road to the farm, carrying a lunch box for the two women. Misao had been suspicious when Kenshin told the others the cover story, but she decided to go along with it - after all, unlike Sanosuke (as she often reminded him), she TRUSTED her friends. She'd put together an ensemble of tea treats and such, with a little note that read "Courtesy of the Aoiya Restaurant - Thank you for your assistance!" addressed to Hirosuesan, who had in fact been very supportive especially while the Aoiya was being rebuilt, offering space in the farm for storage and sleeping space should it be necessary.

Ever since he'd caught out the two women in their secret, he'd taken it upon himself to make sure there was no chance the others would find out. It was rather fun, a little like children hiding from the grownups some exciting new toy, like a frog. Fortunately, it wasn't quite as messy.

His first instinct, when he saw the lean, tall blond figure talking to the two women, was to drop everything, go for his ever present sakabatou, and run for it. However, they seemed to be casual, and there was no apparent threat, but he walked silently towards the gathering, listening carefully.

It was inevitable that he be discovered, of course; he wasn't even trying to be stealthy. Caution was to be expected, in a situation like this. What the hell WAS Cho doing there? And why was he talking so familiarly to Megumidono?

"Himura! You're earlier than usual! Is everything all right?" Omasu waved to him with a broad smile and a concerned look. "Megumisan's got plans for lunch, so it will be just Hirosuesan and us today."

This was too much. "Oro?" Somehow, he held on to the tray.

"Kensan," Megumi smiled. "You remember Sawagejo Chosan, don't you? He's still working as a private investigator locally," she reminded him. Not that the rurouni needed reminding, but the doctor hadn't finished speaking. "He and I will be going for lunch this afternoon, once morning practice is over."

Things still hadn't quite percolated. "Oroo..?"

"Himurasan," Cho nodded in an informal bow. "Omasusan... Megumisan, I'll see you in an hour."

Megumi nodded. "By the house."

"Sawagejodono," Kenshin nodded back bewilderedly.

While he stood dazed, Megumi nodded at her trainer, who winked back. She turned, ducked low, and suddenly was standing in front of the perplexed redhead, one hand stopped less than an inch in front of his forehead by his own hand. She grinned. He blinked.

"If you say oro one more time, Himurasan, I'll help her!" The Oniwa Banshu woman's eyes were sparkling with humor and pride. Now there was a good pupil!

Kenshin smiled weakly. "That was impressive, Megumidono. This is really important to you, isn't it," he said, studying her.

The doctor nodded. "I can't always be dependent on you and the others. Now, go on to the house. I want to finish before my date." She seemed to dance off with Omasu as they began a heated practice.

Why had he never noticed it before? Megumi was indeed a stunning woman; not only was she almost insanely beautiful (especially when she had a project) but she was dedicated to her causes. Maybe she wasn't as demanding as Kaoru, but she needed the support of her loved ones no less than any other. He wondered briefly if this date with Cho was Megumi's method of having her revenge on Sanosuke for never seeming to notice her. Kenshin knew otherwise; the ex-gangster was head over heels for the foxy doctor but wasn't very good at expressing his emotions in general. For all his talk, Sagara Sanosuke was very much afraid of Megumi and of relationships in general; having lost so many of those that he'd loved and called family in his youth had done his heart serious damage that even the doctor's careful work might not salvage him whole.

Kenshin could sympathize.

He watched the two women practice a moment more before turning back to the main house. Hirosue would be waiting for him there. He enjoyed helping her with her chores; the garrulous older woman made for pleasant company and her onigiri were amazing. Misao had confessed to him she was hoping that Hirosuesan might be persuaded to give him some to bring back to her.

When Megumi came in ahead of Omasu, she asked the farm's owner to borrow a towel and slipped out around back to the well. With Omasu standing guard, she loosened her hair and poured a bucket of water over her head. Pouring a second bucketful over herself, she sighed and closed her eyes as the water cascaded over her, cold and clear.

"Omasusan, I have to admit I wish this didn't have to end so soon," she said as she dried off quickly. The woman stood guard of her own accord; Megumi had no serious objection should Kenshin accidentally catch a glimpse of her body, though her trainer was not quite so nonchalant.

"Hai, Megumisan. You're learning so quickly. It is amazing how time flies, isn't it?" The brown haired woman's eyes clouded briefly. "Okon has been pestering at me to find out what it is you and I sneak off to do. She's convinced she should be in on it, and so should Misaochan - that is, Okashira Misao, since of course we as women must stick together." She rolled her eyes expressively and smiled at the doctor, who was by that time nearly dressed.

"Well, I don't doubt that everyone will know before long. I know Kensan can keep quiet, and Cho has no reason to tell anyone, but if one of the others found out, there's no reason they should keep it a secret."

"You know it won't stay secret forever, Megumisan. Some day you're going to use all this training, and it's nothing you can hide easily. The staff could be used as a walking stick, if you like, without being too conspicuous, though I still say you should have chosen another weapon."

"Shall I learn to wield a sakaba blade as well, Omasusan?" Megumi laughed lightly. "The other side of this staff is I can also use it to keep certain repeat patients of mine in line, such as a certain chickenhead we all know so well." Megumi pushed the ornate sticks she'd borrowed from Omasu carefully into her hair, styling it quickly yet neatly into a fairly elaborate upsweep. Omasu studied her appraisingly.

The silvery deep midnight shade of blue she wore for a kimono, embroidered in white cranes, set off her fair skin admirably. She looked somehow a little smaller, though no less voluptuous; a perfect maiden waiting to be rescued by some heroic knight - or abducted by some heinous villain. She peered out from long dark bangs with shyly smiling eyes that could not entirely cloud out the sly, foxy wisdom and cunning upon which she counted.

"You're out to do some serious damage today, Megumisan, aren't you?" The two women smiled at each other as they turned and reentered the house.

Hirosue nodded approval at the two women and smiled at Kenshin and Cho as they stumbled to their feet. Kenshin couldn't remember ever seeing Megumi with her hair up except for when she was working, and then it was either braided or tucked into a scarf. And that kimono! He didn't remember seeing that before, either. It was a completely different look, and if he noticed how the nape of her neck was artfully exposed between soft wisps of black hair... He briefly wondered if accompanying Megumi on her date, one hand on his sakabatou, would be in poor taste.

Megumi's eyes were riveted to the tall blond, however. He too was dressed nicely in a light grey Western style suit, his hair brushed neatly (though still in its usual style) and he only wore two swords in plain sight.

Omasu's eyes met Hirosue's and they smiled knowingly at each other. The older woman nodded and cleared her throat after a long moment, startling Kenshin, Cho, and Megumi.

"Welcome back, you two. Come, Omasusan, I'm quite hungry and we've much to do this afternoon. Himurasan, come eat with us. I'm sure Sawagejosan's reservations won't keep very late."

Megumi's eyes widened in surprise. "Reservations?" She looked up at him shyly. "Cho, reservations are so much trouble..."

Awe was still warring with machismo, though in the end it was chivalry who won (inasmuch as Cho would ever be chivalrous.) "I know, but I have a friend who owns a restaurant. He was happy to make room for you and me, though Hirosuesan has the right of it. They won't keep forever. Come on." Despite his words, he made no move to depart since he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the transformed woman standing before him long enough to start walking. What a complex creature she was! Just when he thought he was getting a handle on her, she would go and surprise him again.

Omasu and Hirosue's eyes were on Kenshin as the other two finally walked off in the direction of town. The redheaded rurouni looked absolutely crestfallen. Sure, he'd always known she was a true beauty but to see her get so dressed up for someone like the Katanagari... Well, that hurt. Especially knowing that it could have been for him that she'd dress like that. Could have, would have, should have, it made no difference now, he thought as he watched the two well dressed figures recede into the distance.

The two women exchanged a look.

"Himura, you're not going to just stand there all day and stare after them, are you? I didn't think you went for blonds," Omasu giggled wickedly.

Kenshin flushed. "Oro.."

"Come inside. If Misaochan sent us such lovely things, it's the least we can do to enjoy them, isn't it," Hirosue said. She left the room and returned with a steaming pot of tea, while Omasu took the gift tray from Kenshin's hands and began setting it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Part V - Megumi's Revision

Well, that had been interesting, Megumi thought to herself as she leaned against the door of the Aoiya and sighed. Cho had been a gentleman. Perhaps too much of a gentleman, she continued to herself as she loosened her hair from the sticks. What had started to be a simple lunch had gone on throughout the afternoon, becoming a tour of the town, followed by a twilight stroll, a candlelight dinner, a show... And yet he'd tried nothing. Megumi was disappointed, though she had to admit to herself that she wasn't even sure how she would have reacted had he attempted to seduce her.

Aoshi was sitting just inside when she at last opened the door. He seemed to be meditating as usual when she first saw him, and he didn't move even when he spoke quietly. "You were gone a long time."

Megumi eyed him suspiciously. "And are you my guardian, that you must wait up for me?" Defiantly, she tossed her long hair back, holding the sticks loosely. Omasu had taught her to use those as weapons if need be, as something to throw. Admittedly, her aim was not perfect, but three out of five (or maybe seven) times she could hit her target, roughly. She knew she wouldn't need them, but for some reason this silent man made her feel as though she must defend herself. He was not the same man he had been just short years before, when he'd been working on behalf of a certain despised arms and drug dealer, yet he was still very introspective and she found him to be unnerving. She'd once wondered what would have happened had they been on the same side by choice, but Misaochan was frightfully in love with Shinomori Aoshi.

The man who had once been called cold-hearted looked up at her now. "No, I suppose neither of us needs guarding. It is simply that there are those who have been concerned for your welfare."

"Megumidono?" Kenshin stepped out into the room. "Aoshidono's right. We were beginning to worry about you," he said softly. Megumi noticed he was wearing his sakabattou; something he NEVER did indoors anymore. The set of his shoulders showed the doctor clearly that he'd been quite tense; though now that he knew she was back safely he was beginning to relax.

"I apologize, Kensan, but there was no need for concern. I had a wonderful afternoon, and a lovely evening, with a perfect gentleman. As hard as it may seem to believe from his appearance, Kensan, Sawagejo Cho is a well mannered and well spoken man. Unlike some people we know," she said after a slight pause, looking coolly towards the doorway where Sanosuke had just appeared.

If it were possible for the former Sekihou Tai member to breathe fire, he would have burned the restaurant down. He was quite obviously furious with the woman who had just returned.

It seemed he was too angry to speak, as he glared at Megumi for long moments. She eyed him back with a stare as icy as his was full of flame. The moments stretched out, and Kenshin and Aoshi shared half of an unnerved glance. Aoshi couldn't help thinking that he was at the scene of an incipient battle, to make even his worst fights with Kenshin and even Shishio seem calm in comparison. Nothing like a domestic disturbance to initiate a world war. Sanosuke was in love with Megumi, and perhaps she was not so immune to his character... Why else would they seem about to kill each other?

Yahiko, Misao, Kaoru, and Omasu all appeared in the doorway, peeking into the room as though they were afraid to even enter. Morbid curiosity kept them all glued to their places as the moment stretched on... and on...

Just when Misao was sure she was going to scream if nothing happened, Sano hissed venomously at the beautiful doctor. "Nice of you to remember you had somewhere else to sleep," he growled, eyes narrowed.

"And why should you be concerned as to where I sleep? You have no claim on me," the woman returned coldly.

"And why the hell would I want any kind of a claim on a loose bitch like yourself?"

"You know nothing, Sagara Sanosuke. You can make no claim on anyone, for you're no more man than a swaddled infant!" The two had switched roles, and now Sano was ice where Megumi was fire. "I am ashamed to have counted one such as you among my friends!"

About to argue further, Sanosuke reeled back as though she'd slapped him full force. Friends... She'd counted him a friend, and he'd gotten so distrusting as to attack her. He knew nothing about where she'd been, or what she'd done; only that she had met the Katanagari for lunch. She'd trusted him, and now he'd betrayed that trust by not returning in kind... He wasn't stupid, but times like this one made him doubt that very sincerely...

"I'm goin' out for a walk," he said sullenly, striding out the door, half running, half sauntering. Kenshin made a halfhearted move to follow, but Aoshi stopped him.

"No. I'll go after him. He doesn't need to talk, now," the dark man said. Kenshin nodded and the second slim figure disappeared into the night.

The other five looked at Megumi, who leaned back against a wall, dark bangs falling over her face. She'd looked so beautiful, so happy when she came in from her date, and now she seemed so drained.

"Megumisan?" Omasu's voice broke the quiet. Everyone was staring at the young doctor with wide eyes, waiting to see what she would do or say.

"I think I'll just go to sleep," the woman said quietly.

"Megumidono..."

"Really, Kensan, I'm fine. I had a wonderful time, Chosan really was a perfect gentleman, my honor was intact until I came back, and I think I'd like to rest more than anything else right now." With these words she stepped quietly down the hall to the room she shared with Kaoru, Misao, Okon, and Omasu. Stripping off the kimono and folding it carefully, she wrapped herself in the Western-style satin nightgown she'd purchased the first day of their stay and slipped quickly into her futon.

It truly had been a wonderful day, until that hotheaded jerk had blown off at her. She didn't doubt it was his fault everyone else had been so up in arms about her whereabouts. Kenshin and Omasu had known, and no doubt told the others. Was that what bothered Sanosuke so much? Was he truly that jealous?

It was a secret relief to know he did in fact care about her, but by the same token, this display of puerility on his part was a major turnoff. Why did things always have to be so complicated when it came to romance? He wasn't the only one who'd ever had it rough.

In a dark street not so far away, Sagara Sanosuke's thoughts ran a course not dissimilar to Takani Megumi's own as she tried not to toss and turn in her futon. Was it true then that she did in fact care for him? They way she treated him; it was sometimes hard to believe. But then, that was the way they treated each other from the very beginning. Trust hadn't come easy, though the woman had proved herself again and again to be loyal to her friends and highly skilled at her profession, despite the terrible beginning she'd had. How much abuse had she taken from Takeda Kanryu before fleeing him? How often had the creep used her, beaten her and tried to break her spirit? How far had he gone to push such a strong woman to the breaking point?

He remembered the night in the tower, where a beautiful woman had stood on the edge of her life and looked down over a chasm so deep she could see no other end, where in a flurry of fabric and thick, sweet-smelling dark hair, a knife had flashed, blood had been spilled... But not the blood of her heart. Even then, barely knowing her, he had known what it was to need so deeply, understood how dark things could be for her, and his hand had closed around the sharp blade aimed for her own heart, his eyes had met hers, his own anger meeting and facing and understanding her own despair. Kenshin had understood even then that it had to be him to confront the desperate woman, for both their sakes. Now it was his turn to understand, Sanosuke chided himself angrily. How could he try and deny this woman her happiness? Just because he didn't know if she truly returned his love...

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Love?" His whisper seemed to echo in his ears, followed by a footstep.

He turned. "Aoshi."

The dark figure nodded, stepped fully out of the shadows. "I was not hiding my presence."

The spike-haired man nodded slowly. "I know."

"If you love the doctor, you should tell her." He evinced no emotion.

"How can I love someone like her? She's arrogant and demanding and so... damned... SURE of herself!"

"Two of a kind," Aoshi said softly, the merest hint of an ironic smile teasing his features.

"What kinda bullshit is that? We're nothing alike!" Sano flushed with embarrassed anger. No, he had nothing in common with the foxy doctor at all!

"Then don't tell her. But don't blame her for seeking her own happiness. She's been denied so much, it's the least you can do."

Sano stared at the quiet man. If he wasn't mistaken, this was the most the guy had said since they'd gotten there. Misao would be thrilled. Like most of what he ever said, it made a lot of sense, too. That was probably the hardest part of it all to accept. "I guess I'd better decide if I love the Fox or not," he said softly.

The other nodded, silent once again, and motioned back towards the Aoiya. His expression had never changed. The two men fell into step, the quiet streets of Kyoto in the late evening providing quiet accompaniment to the rhythm of their footsteps. There would be two people unable to sleep that night.

Sanosuke was not so able to keep from tossing and turning, and several times Yahiko would grumble at him to stop and let him sleep. Sharing a room with so many wasn't very comfortable, even if it was nearly big enough.

Megumi watched the sky begin to lighten before her eyes finally grew heavy with sleep. The nerve of him... If he had something to say, why not just say it? She might well be starting something wonderful with Cho. There was no need to spoil that. Cho, at least, had a steady job, and sharp intellect despite the coarse front he enjoyed putting up. He'd shown her an entirely different side of himself during their long afternoon. She remembered how he'd been after the whole mess with Shishio Makoto, how concerned he'd been for Kamatari and how he'd told them of the way he'd talked the despondent, effeminate young man into turning his life around. He'd been so genuine, then, it was hard to believe he'd fabricated the whole thing just to cheer up one person, and they'd all believed every word of his tale. His words came floating back to her.

He'd been scornful at the time, but his pleasure at their belief had been obvious. In fact, it was that very quality which had attracted her to him in the first place. He had to be tough, his cold front was a necessity, but underneath he really did care. He'd told her his own side of the story about his fight with Kenshin, how he'd caught a little kid hanging from his scabbard on his sword, but despite his fervent declarations of bloodlust, the notion of slaughtering an innocent had galled him. A fair fight was one thing; mindless slaughter for no apparent reason completely revolted him. Unfortunately, working for Shishio had forced him to subvert that philosophy, but now that his profession was on the side of the law, he found his life much more satisfying.

That much she knew, or at the very least, she believed. As far as she knew, he had no reason to lie to her.

It was difficult to understand Sanosuke, however. Sometimes he seemed to be all about bitter memories, food, and evading work. At other times, however, he seemed to show flashes of a much deeper side, an emotional, sensitive, intellectually open aspect of himself that he often seemed to exert every effort to suppress. It was almost as though he was afraid of being seen as weak by anyone, as though he believed that gentleness was weakness. Such a mindset might be an asset in times of conflict, but in the Meiji era surrounded by friends, it was undoubtedly not the best policy.

Would he ever learn?

When she woke up the next morning, everyone else had already left the room. Megumi was a little surprised, as she was usually quite aware of other people moving around her even while she slept - years of training in the medical field had attuned her to her patients and various roommates. Usually the sound of others moving around woke her up.

She dressed quickly and went to the front of the restaurant, where Omasu was waiting for her. "Good morning, sunshine! Ready to go help Hirosuesan, or would you rather lay about all day and reminisce?" The gentle teasing roused Megumi from her mild haze; she truly had slept very poorly.

"No, I think it's better that I go today. To break a routine for one late night is never a healthy choice." She quickly finished off the bowl of miso shiru that Misao had set before her and followed Omasu down the road to the Hirosue farm for her lesson.

They were barely out of sight of the Aoiya when Omasu turned to her. "Tell me EVERYTHING!" she demanded, her eyes aglow with that particular delight reserved for what men called "news" when it was their own discussion and "gossip" when women were involved.

"There's very little to tell, really," Megumi said demurely. Kenshin caught up to them just at that moment.

"If that's the case, Megumidono, why were you out so late last night?"

"Himurasan's got a good point! Come, come, tell all, Megumisan, tell all!"

Megumi sighed resignedly, but neither of her listeners missed the tiny smile she didn't try too hard to hide. She told them how, after they'd left the farm, he'd taken her to an Italian bistro ("and such unusual cuisine!") where he really had known the owner and had reservations for the best table. She told them how they'd walked all over town, and he'd taken her up one of the nearby hills overlooking the city by cart, and then taken her around town in a government-issued vehicle. He hadn't said so but she admitted that she suspected he'd asked Saitou for its use, though she WAS surprised the stubborn chimney had agreed. She told them about the dinner in the French restaurant where they'd eaten outside (he'd known the owner there, too; it was amazing how many friends the guy had in high places) followed by the leisurely stroll to watch the sunset and then the Noh production he'd taken her to see (where for once he hadn't had connections.)

After that, though she skimped on many of the details, she admitted that the scene at the Aoiya had rather ruined her night. "I can't believe that chickenheaded moron! The things he said..."

Omasu shared a glance with Kenshin. They were almost to the farm, and even without details Megumi's outing with Cho had sounded quite impressive, certainly nothing Sanosuke would have come up with on his own. Yet, her being as upset as she was over the seemingly small episode with the ex-gangster struck them both as more than a little worrisome.

"Megumidono, Sanosuke really isn't as coarse as all that. You know he simply isn't very good at expressing himself seriously, when it's a personal matter," Kenshin said slowly. "Why don't you try talking to him on the level, instead of making digs at him all the time?"

Megumi gave him a look. "But, Kensan, why doesn't Kaoruchan try that with you, ne?"

Omasu tittered, but Kenshin was floored. "Oroo.."

"You got him good, Megumisan! Come on, go change and we'll get started. You're only going to be here another two days, after all."

"All right. I won't be long," Megumi said as she turned and went to the curtained off area where she changed clothes. "But if the tori-atama even tries to speak to me, I'll be perfectly happy to use him as a practice dummy!"

Omasu and Kenshin shared a Look.

He trailed the two women out into the field. "I can't believe you're leaving the day after tomorrow, Megumisan," he heard Omasu say. "You've barely gotten here. Then again you've made so much progress, are you absolutely sure you've had no training before this?"

Megumi nodded. "The only experience I have is medical. Well, that and watching Kensan and the others. But that's not much to go on, especially since most of that was watching Kaoruchan try to train Yahiko." Megumi smiled teasingly.

"Himurasan, may we borrow your sakabattou?" Omasu turned unexpectedly to the amused redhead.

"Oro?" One hand went protectively to the hilt at his side as his eyes widened with confusion.

"I'd like to see if Megumisan really learned anything from watching you fight with a sword, and yours is the only one we have."

"Omasusan, I don't think this is necessary."

"Nonsense, Megumisan. You don't have to DO anything. I just want to know if you can handle a blade. Especially if you're going to be going around with the infamous Katanagari," the brunette fighter teased.

Megumi's fair face flushed, though her expression didn't quite betray her embarrassment. "I don't see what that has to do with it." She flung her hair, braided as it usually was during these sessions, over her shoulder in a defiant arc.

"A woman who dates a man whose greatest love is a sword should not be ignorant of its use," Omasu said importantly, just before breaking into a fit of giggles. "Come on, Himurasan, hand it over." She held out one hand for the wrong-sided blade.

The rurouni looked momentarily lost. Slowly, he freed the sheathed sword and handed it to Omasu, hilt-first, with a forlorn look that made both women giggle. Megumi threw her arms around him briefly.

"Oh, Kensan! Thank you!"

"You're too much, Himurasan! Both of you!" Omasu giggled, but Megumi looked thoughtful.

"Well, you're the one fretting about my time limitations, Omasusan," she said after a moment. "Shall we?"

The other nodded. "Here, let's see if you know how to hold this." She passed the sheathed sword to the doctor, who held it with a skeptical expression. "Well?"

Megumi affixed the sheath to the skimpy outfit and turned. Kenshin winced and Omasu tried not to laugh as the doctor stood in a weak, unintentional parody of Kenshin's battoujutsu stance.

"I don't think this is going to work," she said with no hint of dismay. Freeing the sword, she handed it back to Kenshin with a shrug. "And as long as the silly country girl doesn't hear about this, there's nothing more to be said on the matter." Megumi picked up her staff and faced Omasu. "Shall we?"

Kenshin had to admit, though Megumi didn't seem to know what to do with a sword, she'd gotten very good with the bo techniques she'd been studying. In under two weeks' time, she'd become competent to readily defend herself in a sticky situation. The harder part would be multiple opponents... Poor Kenshin was about to find out the hard way just how Omasu intended to set up one of those situations.

"The fewer people that know about this, the better off we are," she told the two of them before they broke for lunch. "After we eat, Himurasan, you're going to play Thug Number Two. I, of course, will be Thug Number One, and Megumi is going to defend herself against both of us simultaneously."

"Oro?"

"I don't think so!"

Omasu looked at the two shocked friends in front of her and giggled again. "Now, it's not that bad. Just fight like a real person, Himurasan, not like yourself."

"Orororoorooo..."

Laughing, Omasu led the way back to the farmhouse.

Cho was waiting for them.

"Megumisan, I..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the others watching him. "Well, what are you looking at?" he growled.

"I think Hirosuesan needs us in the kitchen, Himurasan. Come on." Omasu grabbed the bewildered redhead's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Cho watched them leave with a wry grin before turning back to the black-haired woman. "I wanted to say I enjoyed myself yesterday, and I would be pleased if you would join me again soon." He winced at how forced his words sounded. Though they'd been comfortable together out on the town, for some reason here he felt constrained. Maybe it was the sight of her so informal, so natural that threw him off. He desperately wanted to make the right impression on this woman who was so unlike his usual type, yet the more he said, the more he felt like a fool. He wasn't a birdbrain like Sagara, after all! This woman deserved so much more than that jackass could give her. She deserved more than Cho felt he could give her, but he felt he had to try.

"I enjoyed going out with you, Chosan, but we're all going back to Tokyo. Genzaisensei needs my help at the clinic, and I can't stay. Tomorrow we have to pack and Okinasan's having one of his parties for us, and we leave early the next morning." Megumi looked up at the tall blond, trying not to show just how disappointed she was at having to say no, but he was not so easily dissuaded.

"Then tomorrow night, after your party, we can just go for a walk or something." Desperate, he decided to try a twist on an old trick that generally worked with less intelligent women, but any port in a storm would do... "You're a beautiful woman, Megumisan. You're not like anyone I've ever dated before. There's so much more to you. I won't take no for an answer. We will go out again before you leave."

"Megumisan, are you coming for lunch?" Hirosue's white head popped outside with a bland smile. "Your young man is welcome also. Come inside before it gets cold!" She vanished back inside without waiting for an answer.

"Tonight, after practice, we'll go for a walk then, Chosan. In the meantime, I don't know about you but lunch sounds like a wonderful idea to me." Smiling, she followed the farm owner's path as Cho trailed after her. Who was in control here, after all?

They ate quickly. "I'm glad you're here, Sawagejosan. You can help Himurasan and I with Megumisan's training. We need to see how she holds up under multiple, simultaneous attackers. You can be Thug Number Three. Just fight like a street tough and not the legendary Katanagari. Think you're up for that challenge?" Omasu eyed the tall detective with a taunting smirk as she finished clearing the table.

"I think I can handle it," he said arrogantly. Not only did he get to see her in action, but he'd have the chance to gauge her skills directly! The thought excited him on so many levels...

"Well then, let's go to it!" Omasu shot her pupil a "don't argue" look and returned to the fields.

By the time they returned to the house, the sun was well on its way down. Megumi was a little bruised from falling so often; though against one opponent she could handle herself easily, two was hard on her and she found three damn near impossible. Still, she kept her dirt-covered chin up, unselfconscious about the darkening marks on her legs. Though the others had pulled their strikes, the ground had not been so generous, and much of her bruising came from miscalculated falls.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," Kenshin remarked quietly in an aside to Cho and Omasu while Megumi rinsed herself clean and dressed.

"Will she be all right to travel back to Tokyo? I'm sure there would be no problem with her staying on at the Aoiya if she's too badly hurt," Omasu said softly. None of them wanted the proud and temperamental young woman to hear them discussing her as if she were a fragile creature to be protected. After all, the whole point of this exercise was to toughen her up, and she would take it quite poorly if they were to suddenly begin cushioning her.

"Megumidono will insist that it's only a little bruising. Besides, Genzaisensei needs her at the clinic, and she takes her work very seriously. If you can talk Megumidono into resting, Omasudono, then all I ask is that you teach the rest of us your secret." Kenshin smiled ruefully.

The subject of their discussion emerged, twisting her still-wet hair up into a braid on one side, the way she wore it sometimes for work. "I don't doubt the others will be wondering where we are," she said. "What are you all staring at?" She glared at them all. "You're worse than Sanosuke!" Her mood had taken a right about face. "There's no need for you to treat me like something to be coddled! The others are waiting for us. Let's not waste time."

She managed not to wince as she spun and left the room with a bow to Hirosuesan, who had come into the room just then. She knew just how sore she was going to be in the morning. Sano was NOT going to like this.

Why should she care, for that matter, what Sagara Sanosuke was going to be happy about, anyway? After the scene he'd made when she'd come back from her date with Cho, he didn't deserve to be concerned about her!

Why were these things so complicated...?

Cho followed with Kenshin and Omasu, keeping an eye on the woman who would not show her own pain as she returned to the Aoiya, each one thinking about the all too explosive scene that was bound to happen. Sanosuke would convince himself that Megumi's injuries were Cho's fault, no doubt, and would almost certainly challenge the Katanagari on sight. Provided, of course, that he found out... And if he found out the truth, Kenshin mused to himself, there was no way Sano and Megumi would EVER get together; he would develop a complex about protecting her himself, and she would take it wrong. Any relationship that might come to them was bound to be interesting. He sneaked a glance at Cho. The former Juppon Gatana was staring at Megumi with an expression that somehow didn't seem to sit right on his features.

Kenshin stifled an oro as he realized what that look meant. Sano was DEFINITELY not going to like this...


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI - Megumi's Fate

Megumi awoke with a sigh. As long as she didn't move, she knew she was fine, but memories of the previous day's disastrous training floated around her mind. It was inevitable; she simply could not avoid getting up and starting the day. The hardest part would be hiding her bruises from her friends. She understood they would be concerned, but only Omasu and Kensan - and Cho - could know what had happened to her. If any of the others found out, it would no doubt herald a disaster. Especially that stubborn tori-atama...

He was the last thing she wanted to think about now. She looked around, saw no one looking at her since they were all still lying in bed and presumably asleep, and rose. Nothing would have pleased her more than a long hot soak, but that was a luxury she could ill afford just then. Even if she had the time, there was too much risk that someone would see the darkened bruises all over her arms and legs.

Sometimes, life just wasn't fair.

She managed to dress quickly and slipped out to help with breakfast. She was surprised to find Aoshi already at the stove making miso soup; more often than not it was Okon or Omasu who rose early enough to start. Then again, both those women had still been asleep when she'd arisen. Suddenly she felt flustered. The tall, silent man sill managed to throw her off by his very manner, though the strain had eased considerably once the mess Shishio had made was cleaned up. He still brooded a little too much for her tastes, and the way he never spoke unless it was absolutely necessary bothered her immensely. Granted, silence could be golden but too much of it was just plain unnerving. Even Kenshin had mentioned to her how inhuman it was when Aoshi remained quiet and unmoving for hours at a time, while meditating. Now, coming into the kitchen, it occurred to her that she'd never even realized he could cook. It had just never come up. It did make sense, though. After all, as Oniwa Banshu no Okashira, the restaurant was also his. He'd have to maintain it somehow.

"Can I help with something?" Moments had passed before she'd spoken, and he had known she was there though he hadn't turned around or acknowledged her.

He shook his head. "Thank you."

"Of course," she said automatically. She left the room, feeling somehow that something not very significant but very peculiar had just taken place. She decided not to get preoccupied with it.

"Oiy, Kitsune, what's for breakfast?"

"Do you ever think of anything but your own stomach?"

Sanosuke merely shrugged, blinking blearily and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I shouldn't be surprised. Aoshisan's making breakfast today, why don't you go bother him?" she sniped. The last thing she wanted to do today was deal with Sanosuke. It was bad enough that simple walking hurt so much. She didn't need to deal with the strain the tori-atama put on her mind and emotions as well. Especially with Cho's anticipated visit; though he hadn't said so directly, she fully expected he'd show up at the restaurant that day. She was glad Omasu had told her to forget practice today, since between the preparations to return and the party Okina had planned, she knew she didn't have the endurance for it, emotionally if nothing else. She'd be glad to get back to the ordinary, average emergencies at the clinic. It was far easier to deal with someone else's broken leg than to confront her own situation. Especially without the added defense a hot soak could provide.

"Aoshi cooks?" Sano looked surprised, as though the notion of a man cooking (other than Kenshin of course) was a foreign one.

"Just because you're completely inept at basic homemaking skills doesn't mean every other male on the planet is, Sanosuke!"

"Oiy! I'm not inept! I just don't like it. I could cook if I wanted to!"

"Is that so? I don't think chugging sake counts as cooking!"

"Oiy!"

"Maa, maa, Megumidono, Sano, what's going on out here?" Kenshin emerged with a bewildered expression, looking more awake than his tall friend, though not by much.

Shirojo and Yahiko trailed after him. "Oiy, do you two have to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

Fortunately for them all, Aoshi emerged with the soup pot and a raised eyebrow just then, defusing the situation in the most popular fashion imaginable. Food might not answer most problems, but it could certainly help alleviate some.

With a full stomach, even Sanosuke calmed down, though there was still more of an edge to his back-and-forth with the beautiful doctor than usual. As the others drifted away, they were still trading dark looks and harsh words. Megumi tossed one more flippant dig over her shoulder at him before going back inside to pack, and Sanosuke slunk sulkily toward his own possessions.

"Daijoubu de gozaru ka, Sano?" Kenshin eyed his friend with concern as the lean man sat dejectedly on his futon.

"Eh," he replied noncommittally.

"It has to do with Megumidono, doesn't it." It was definitely not a question, though Kenshin didn't really expect an answer.

"Why should I care about the Kitsune?" Sano snapped, glaring back at the redhead. "She don't mean nothin' to me. Why should I care where she disappears off to? Comin' back hurt. Weren't you with her or somethin'?"

"Oro?" Kenshin thought fast. If he told, he'd have more than one very good friend angry with him. He decided against lying. "Hai. Megumidono tripped. She's all right." Well, it was the truth, in its own way. She had tripped during her training.

Sano clearly didn't believe it, but didn't seem to want to argue the point. At least, not that point.

"And you couldn't even catch her? You, the great Battousai of the Ishin Shishi, known for your godlike speed, couldn't keep one woman from tripping and falling. You can't tell me you don't want her in your arms, not you, not the way she throws herself at you!"

"Oro?" Kenshin was truly thrown for a loop. Did Sano think he was having some sort of tryst with Megumi? It occurred to the rurouni that his friend was acting insanely jealous. He couldn't lie, either. Megumi was beautiful, and would make any man a wonderful wife. He had on occasion entertained thoughts of involvement with her, but his relationship with Kaoru was actually somewhat stable now, and the idea just didn't sit right. Especially with the way Sanosuke was acting.

Then the truth dawned at last. It wasn't Kenshin that Sanosuke was jealous of so much...

"If you're angry about her date with Chodono, why didn't you say something to her instead of taking it out on yourself?" The "and on us" was left unsaid.

Sagara Sanosuke growled something unflattering under his breath, but Kenshin could not be sure what it was. He thought it was something about hair and brains of a broom, and stealing his woman by "sweeping her off her feet."

"Tell her how you feel, Sano. Fighting won't help anything."

"She hates me." Suddenly, the tall man slumped even further down, the rage gone as fast as it had seemed to come. Dejection showed in every line of his body. "I don't blame her. I'm a fool."

"No, Sano," Kenshin smiled ruefully. "You're human."

"That's even worse." Though it sounded like a joke, the former gangster wasn't smiling.

Kenshin sighed and went on packing.

A similar discussion was taking place in the women's area, where Megumi seemed to be almost too meticulous in her packing methods.

"If you hate him so much, why do you let him get to you?" Kaoru looked at the doctor in genuine bewilderment.

"Do I have a choice? He's always around! And the way he's been acting lately is atrocious. Who does he think he is? There's no reason I can't take care of myself and I don't need him to do it! And why should he care who I date? After all, it isn't as though he has a claim on me! I'm a woman, not someone's property!"

Kaoru blinked. Okon came in just then, having heard Megumi's comments, with a curious look at the two women. "Is everything okay?"

"Hai, Megumisan's just a little annoyed with Sanosuke," Kaoru smiled weakly, looking embarrassed that they'd been overheard.

"He deserves a -"

"Maa, Maa, Megumisan, things will be all right, I promise," Okon smiled. "Remember, he's a man. Men can be such fools," she said with a sigh.

"Too true," Kaoru nodded sagely.

Megumi shot her a LOOK. Kaoru was with Kensan. If there was a fool in that relationship, Megumi was certain that the rurouni wasn't it. Then again...

"There are fools, and there are fools, and then there's the tori-atama," she groused.

"Just remind yourself there are other chickens on the farm, Megumisan," Okon smirked. That earned her a glare as well, but not so harsh.

"And brooms in the closet, I suppose," she said after a moment. All three women laughed.

Misao stuck her head in. "Megumisan, there's someone here to see you," she said with a wink.

The pale woman rose smoothly, her features composed. Smoothing her long hair away from her face, she followed Misao out to the main room where a familiar blond figure awaited her.

"Megumisan," he smiled, then shot Misao a look until the younger woman left. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right, Chosan. A little sore, but nothing that a little relaxation and stretching won't help." She smiled up at him.

Cho, noticing a familiar figure in the shadows of the doorway, did not acknowledge him. "I'm glad to hear that. Yesterday was quite a workout, ne?"

"Hai. I just hope I wasn't a disappointment," she said quietly, looking a little dejected.

The tall man smiled back, lifted her chin with one hand to gaze into her eyes. "You did well. I enjoyed it very much. I'm just sorry it hurt you."

"Really, Chosan, I'm all right. I liked it too," she said shyly. "I just wish I was better."

"With practice, my dear, you will no doubt be splendid in no time." He winked, and they laughed. Cho watched the shadows as the figure disappeared.

"And it isn't nice to try and make Sanosuke so jealous," she smirked. The former Juppon Gatana face faulted, thrown completely. He could have SWORN she had Fox ears...

"You knew he was there?"

"Of course I did. Did you think waving a stick around was all Omasusan taught me?" She smiled again, and he thought he saw a long bushy tail waving... "Besides, living with Kensan and the others you pick up a few tricks." She blinked and then stepped in a little closer. There were now two figures in the doorway.

"I don't think we should be eavesdropping on them, Sano," Kenshin said nervously in the barest whisper.

"Watch!" the former Sekihou Tai follower hissed.

"I really don't-oro!" Kenshin shut up after being elbowed in the ribs, but Megumi and Cho were getting into their act which wasn't all an act. Even Kenshin was in for a shock...

"Chosan, what happened yesterday was very important to me. I wanted to thank you for it again," she said, gazing up at him with dreamy eyes (and a wink on the side away from their spectators.) She rested her hands lightly on his hips and leaned in towards him.

This was too good to be true, he thought as he leaned in to kiss her back. Electricity jolted through him as their lips met. What started out as a theatrical trick quickly turned very real, and he pulled her to him even as her own arms slid around his waist.

Kenshin's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He most definitely did not think yesterday's practice deserved a thank you like that. Not for Cho, any rate.

But Sano didn't know they were talking about self defense. The words and gestures the couple kissing in front of him had implied something far more intimate than an exercise, and their clinch, well, clinched it.

Cold rage filled him, eating him from the inside out. He saw everything through a blood red haze, his vision tunneling to focus exclusively on the scene before him. Kenshin had no time to stop him before Sagara Sanosuke, visibly glowing with battle aura, stormed into the room with all the subtlety and pleasantry of a tornado.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." His voice ground out between his teeth, emotion coloring his voice to the deep, gravely sound of pure hatred.

Megumi pulled back, wincing slightly as Cho accidentally pressed a bruise on her arm. Sano didn't miss it though the expression was fleeting, and all sorts of wrong ideas flooded his head. His focus narrowed in on the tall blond man.

Without taking her arms from around him, she turned to the raging man with ice in her voice.

"Who do you think you are," she said in a dangerously low voice. "Who do you think you are to speak of me that way." It was clearly not a question. Each word pierced the air like a dagger of ice, cold enough to burn. "And what do you think you're doing spying on me?"

"Apparently you need looking after, or else who knows what sort of trouble you'll end up in," he growled.

"And let me guess, you're just the man for the job." Derision colored the word "man" even more than the rest of the sentence.

"Better me than this broom-headed fucker!"

"What's the matter, chicken, can't grow up enough to realize she ain't your woman?" Cho finally spoke, his tone condescending. His eyes met Kenshin's, and though his expression did not alter, they exchanged a silent understanding. It would take some doing, but Cho had an idea, and it involved him giving up the woman he was rapidly coming to love. Not that anyone else was to know about it, but Kenshin understood that too.

Kenshin's respect for the rough man increased immensely in that moment. For him to even consider backing off in favor of his old rival for anything, much less a woman like Megumi, was an astounding concession. Kenshin stepped out from the shadows of the doorway, unnoticed by Megumi and Sanosuke who were glaring at one another with a nearly tangible hostility.

The instant communication took less time than it took Sanosuke to inhale sharply. Cho had scored a hit. "You shit, you don't know nothin'! Get your fuckin' paws off her!" The fact that her arms were around Cho seemed irrelevant to the furious man. If she had not been in the way, Sano would have used his Futae no Kiwami on Cho from the start. The afternoon sun chose that moment to break free from a cloud and cast a ray of light on the embracing couple, as though it were blessing their union.

That did very little to improve Sano's mood.

"You don't own me and you never will. Deal with that, Sanosuke, because I will never have anything to do with you! Just leave us alone." Megumi rested her head on the Katanagari's chest. "You know nothing about me, and you never will."

"I know that you're the same cheap trash whore you were when we saved your worthless -"

"Sano." Kenshin's voice cut through as though it were his blade. "Enough." Indeed, the entire population of the Aoiya had come to see what the problem was, including some of the customers. It was still too early for the lunch rush but the restaurant was never fully empty. Aoshi stood farthest back, silently watching them all, but both Cho and Sano could feel his eyes burning into them with disgust at their behavior, and something else...

"This is neither the time nor the place. We're leaving tomorrow for Tokyo. Let Megumidono and Chodono have a moment's peace together. Suman de gozaru, Megumidono, but he should know the truth."

"What truth?" Sano turned to glare at Kenshin.

"If it will shut him up, Kensan."

"What truth!"

"Go on, go on, nothing to see here," Omasu started shooing the customers back to their food, and her companions back to work. Aoshi had vanished already, but the rest of the crowd seemed less inclined to disperse. Slowly they left, and Kenshin dragged Sanosuke indelicately out of the room.

Megumi rested her head on Cho's chest once more. "Chosan... I am truly sorry." She sighed softly. "None of this should have happened."

"Yes, Megumisan. It should have. Everything has a purpose."

"Now you're sounding like your friend. Anjo?"

"Anji." Since she mentioned it, Cho realized he did rather sound like the former priest. "He's a wise man. The chicken could have learned a lot more than just Futae no Kiwami from him."

"It's a shame he didn't," she replied softly. "Cho?"

"Eh?"

"Cho, I don't want to leave you yet. I know we were kidding before, the way we made it sound, but it wasn't all in jest or for show." She looked up at him again, her eyes full of trepidation and something else. It would be almost too easy to fall in love with him, she thought. He wasn't attractive by most people's standards but he stood out for his own special uniqueness, and in her eyes he was well on the way to becoming very sexy.

She did NOT have a bad boy complex.

She couldn't control the smile that broke out as the thought crossed her mind, and Cho automatically smiled back. "What is it?"

"Just something I was thinking about." She shook her head.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"I'm not telling."

"Pretty please?" He nuzzled her face gently, teasing her with eye contact.

"Well," she let the word trail off.

"Come on," he said against her lips. Smiling, she kissed him lightly, and their verbal by-play fell by the wayside.

Kenshin's grip on Sanosuke's arm was uncomfortably tight as he led the taller man from the room. As they walked, he said nothing to interrupt the diatribe that the younger man spat forth venomously against Cho, Megumi, Kenshin and life in general. At last they found a quiet corner and Kenshin faced his friend without releasing his hold.

"Enough, Sano. I was there yesterday, and Megumidono was talking about training."

"Training? For what? Her new profession as a prostitute?" He was still furious, though he did manage to keep his voice down. Somewhat.

Kenshin took a deep breath. "Self defense training. Omasudono was teaching Megumidono at her own request how to defend herself. She felt too dependent on us."

"You're serious about this. SHE'S serious about it. What the fuck was she thinkin'? We ain't good enough to fight for her?"

"That's what she's upset about. She doesn't always want someone fighting on her behalf." This was almost easier than he expected, though not easy by far. Kenshin sighed again.

"And what the fuck does that jackass have to do with it then?"

"Chodono and Megumidono had a lunch date, and he ended up helping yesterday. Omasudono was trying to train Megumidono to fight multiple opponents. I've been helping too. I didn't say anything," he raised a hand to cut Sanosuke off, "because Megumidono wanted to keep her training quiet. She didn't want something like this to happen."

"She could have told ME."

"Sano," Kenshin's eyes were sympathetic, "you're the last person she wanted to know about this."

That threw the former Sekihou Tai member for a loop. "Ano?"

"Just like you hate to admit weakness in front of her, she hates to admit it in front of you. Megumidono does care about you, Sano. She just doesn't know how to deal with you sometimes. It isn't always easy," he smiled ruefully up at his friend.

"Oiy, Kenshin, she meant that, didn't she."

"I'm afraid so, Sano. She's very upset with you right now. That doesn't mean she won't change her mind later, but you have to take a different approach. Constantly picking fights isn't the way to win her. She wants to be needed in spite of her medical abilities, not because of them."

The tall ex-gangster looked at the former hitokiri as understanding dawned slowly, yet he seemed even more confused. "So I should stop having her look at my hand?" He'd made a habit out of using his double hit technique, the Futae no Kiwami, as often as possible in order to keep himself under the doctor's care.

"Well, it would be nice if you'd finally just let it heal," Kenshin said dryly. "But don't just shrug it off. There are better ways to show you care."

"Like you're such an expert? How long did it take you to get around to giving jouchan a sign?"

"Not as long as it's taking you," Kenshin replied easily.

"Itai, Kenshin, that hurt," Sano said with a reproachful look. His friend merely smiled sweetly. "So you're sayin' I should give her flowers or somethin'?" he asked roughly.

Kenshin nodded. "Flowers are usually a good idea, or if there's something she's been saying she wanted, something pretty, you might get that for her."

Sano thought it over. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed. "But what about the broomhead?"

"Well, considering we're going back home tomorrow, I don't think you really do have that much to worry about. It probably won't last very long," he said guardedly.

"If you say so." Sanosuke looked down. "Something pretty, huh?"

The redhead nodded, relieved that the worst seemed to be over.

"Oiy Kenshin, could I borrow some money?"

"Orororo..." Then again.


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII - Megumi's Condition

Cho joined them for lunch, much to Sanosuke's obvious discomfort. He tried desperately to keep Kenshin's reminder in mind. "It can't last, it can't last," became a silent mantra to him during the meal, though he couldn't keep from glaring with hostility at the Katanagari. Cho seemed to be ignoring him, though Megumi caught him more than once - and returned his expression with equal dislike.

Though the others tried to pretend nothing was wrong, none of them found it easy. The meal was strained and quiet. Even Aoshi's usual silent manner seemed strained.

"I need to pack," Megumi said quietly to her companion as they left the lunch table. "We're leaving early tomorrow. It won't take me long but there's no sense in putting it off until later." She looked at Yahiko and Kaoru who were squabbling in the yard about whether or not he should practice since it was the last day of their vacation. He insisted that he deserved time off while his instructor seemed to think otherwise. Needless to say, neither one of them had started packing.

"I can wait for you, Megumisan."

"There's no need, Chosan, though I do appreciate it. I'm not planning on going anywhere today," she said with a smile as she rubbed lightly at a bruised arm.

He nodded and watched her go inside to pack. Now was his chance to talk to Sanosuke and resolve this whole matter.

"Chosan."

"Hai?" He looked at Megumi in surprise.

"I know that when I go back to Tokyo it won't be easy for us. I think it may be best," she said softly, "if we just let go for now. I promise I won't commit to anything either way if you promise the same."

"Megumisan," he said thickly. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Megumisan, I'd like to be with you, but I don't make promises. I can't say I'll wait forever, since I won't." It wasn't easy to be cavalier, but he would rather die than lose machismo in front of a woman, even Takani Megumi. "You'll always be special. Just promise me one thing."

"Why should I?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to give the chicken a chance." Don't show any weakness, he reminded himself, don't show any emotion at all. Be brave if it kills you.

"WHAT?" Outrage colored her face. "Why on earth should I, after all he's put me through!"

"Because the dumb jackass loves you. Same as me." He turned and walked out, keeping his expression blank. Megumi was left, completely floored. Her eyes were still wide with shock when Omasu walked in.

"Megumisan?"

"Eh?" Focusing on her friend, the doctor resumed her composure. "Gomen, Omasusan. What is it?"

"You looked like someone just shot you. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so in shock before."

"Boys are dumb," Megumi said with a strange look as she left the room to pack.

Omasu shook her head slowly. "They're not the only ones."

"I heard that!"

The fighter smiled ruefully to herself as she went back outside. There was a restaurant to keep running after all. With Ochika on her day off, Shirojo and Kuro were complaining about waiting on tables.

Curiosity got the better of her as she saw Cho and Sanosuke glaring at each other. They seemed to be talking to each other. More accurately, they were growling and posturing like two male cats fighting over a female in heat, but there did appear to be some form of communication. With a glance towards the restaurant, she slipped closer to the two men in order to hear what they were saying. She didn't doubt the subject; one would have to be a complete idiot not to know they were talking about Megumi.

"What the fuck did you think?"

"That a shitfaced jerk like you wouldn't need much of an excuse to fight anyway!"

"So she's just an excuse to you?"

Their voices were low and dangerous; their hostility oozing from them in a darkly radiant aura, but somehow they weren't ripping one another's heads off. Omasu was impressed; boys such as they often seemed to resort to violence more than verbal exchanges, yet so far there was no bloodshed.

So far.

"You know, asshole, I'm really losing patience with you." The blond man looked dangerously at the ex-gangster. "Megumisan is more to me than any woman I've ever met. Just because you don't get it doesn't mean no one else does. I told her to give you a chance."

"What! Why would I want a chance with a vixen like her?"

Cho smiled at Sanosuke, but there was no humor it in. "I'll tell you the same thing I told her. You're obviously in love with her, same as me. Except I've got enough brains not only to do something about it but to deal with her not being meant for me. Frankly, I think she deserves someone better than you but I ain't stupid enough to try and hold what ain't meant to be mine."

Sanosuke was even more surprised than Megumi had been. Omasu nearly giggled to see the look on his face. Privately, she thought he couldn't be more surprised if he'd just eaten the best meal he'd ever had and then been told that Kaoru had cooked it. This was certainly turning out to be a very interesting day, and lunch rush wasn't even over! She smiled to herself. Kuro and Shiro could wait a few more minutes. Even they would have to agree that this was worth it. She paused briefly to wonder when she'd become so gossip hungry, but there wasn't much point in dwelling on it. No doubt it was simple concern for her friend and student that bade her listen in on this juicy little exchange between her two beaus.

"What did you have to go and tell her for," Sano finally grumbled. "Not that it's true or nothin'. What'd she say, anyway?" There was something different in his demeanor. Cho thought he saw a shred of hope breaking through the shell of hostility the younger man wore.

"Now why should I tell a dumbass chickenhead like you?" Cho was smug. "Ask her yourself. I did what I came to do." He shrugged, smiled coldly, and left.

"Wait!"

"Eh."

"Forget it." He paused. "Broomheaded fucker."

Cho smiled again, not as coldly though his back was to Sanosuke. "I thought so, chickenheaded jackass." He left without another word and Omasu slipped back into the Aoiya, leaving the tall man in white alone, looking as confused as Megumi had.

The doctor herself was packing her few remaining belongings slowly. It hurt to move more than she cared to admit. Yesterday's training session had been quite a workout. She decided to let the others fight; she'd stick to her medical training. However, it was nice to know that she could defend herself if she had to against even one opponent. It certainly was better than some of the alternatives.

Before she packed her medical kit, she decided to have a look at some of her bruises and see what she could do about them. She moved her kimono aside to expose her thighs and had started to apply a soothing salve when Kaoru walked in.

"Megumisan! I didn't realize you were - What happened! KENSHIN! Megumisan's been hurt!"

"Oro?" Before he could stop himself, Kenshin had rushed headlong into the room, instinct overriding what he knew. What if she had been hurt anew, after all?

Unfortunately for him, Megumi hadn't had time to drop her kimono to cover herself. Kenshin gaped, blushed, and tried stumbling out of the room, but he wasn't fast enough.

"KENSHIN!" Now Kaoru was angry at him - and for coming when she called.

"Some boys have all the pain," he mumbled as her bokken seemed to appear out of nowhere to connect with his head. It wasn't his fault Megumi was exposing her incredibly well formed legs... The bokken came down once more, even though he hadn't said anything but "oro" again.

"Megumisan, who did this to you? I promise you won't go unavenged!"

"I'm all right, Kaoruchan. I fell, is all." Megumi tried to keep the condescension out of her voice. After all, the girl really was concerned for her and meant her promise of vengeance, no matter how displaced.

"It was that broomheaded idiot, wasn't it! Is he still here?" Kaoru whirled and headed for the door, nearly tripping over Kenshin who was just sitting up.

"Kaorudono, I don't think -"

"Kenshin, did you see her legs!" Kaoru's eyes were filled with indignant fire. "She must have been beaten pretty badly! Why didn't you say anything to us?" She turned back to the doctor. Kenshin looked relieved she hadn't pursued her line of questioning at him. Kaoru's demand regarding his looking at Megumi's legs would have doomed him either way.

"Chosan didn't do anything. I told you. I fell."

"For that many bruises?"

"Several times." Megumi was becoming annoyed. She hiked her kimono back up to expose her bruised legs once more. "Do you want the details?"

Kenshin was scrabbling backwards, clearly panicking. Not because of Megumi's legs, either; his gaze was (mostly) fixed on Kaoru's readied bokken.

"I've never thought of you as the clumsy type, Megumisan," Kaoru said, only half teasing. She obviously didn't believe that the older woman had fallen so often, but at the same time couldn't resist making a dig at her (former?) rival for Kenshin's affections.

"Maybe you should just tell her the whole story, Megumidono," Kenshin said from the side of the door.

"And have everyone know? Kensan. A woman must have her secrets, you know. Even from other women." Megumi smiled demurely as she finished rearranging her kimono.

"This isn't the kind of thing you can keep to yourself for long, Megumidono."

The woman sighed. Kaoru was looking from her to the doorway and back in complete confusion. "Maybe not, but I'd like to hold it for myself for as long as I can."

"What are you two talking about?" Kaoru fumed.

"Nothing to fret over, silly girl. You'll find out soon enough." Megumi smiled benignly beneath Fox ears.

"Oh my... You didn't! Did you?" Kaoru started blushing and giggling. "You and Chosan..."

Megumi iced over. "How DARE you imply anything! First of all, silly girl, I would do no such thing, even if it WERE your business! And second of all, I suggest you stop acting like Sanosuke and get your head out of the gutter!"

A soft "oro" was heard outside, followed promptly by the sound of a hasty escape. Kenshin had decided once again that getting the hell out of there was the better part of valor. He knew better than to try and get involved in a dispute between the two women.

He almost ran into Aoshi as he rounded a corner.

"Aoshidono! Sorry. But you may not want to go that way," he warned with another nervous glance in the direction of the women's room.

The silent man raised a questioning eyebrow. Kenshin was spared the trouble of answering by an especially shrill accusation of Kaoru's, the words of which were unclear but the tone unmistakable. Aoshi's expression resumed its normal, inscrutably dark self as Megumi's voice was heard, though not as distinctly. The two men stood, listening in morbid fascination as Kaoru's next line filtered out even more clearly, and they made out the occasional word. "Slut" and "left you" and "Kenshin wouldn't" were among some of the choice, if scattered, tidbits they were able to gather.

The two men shared a glance, though Kenshin thought he might have read more than just trepidation in Aoshi's eyes, and turned as one, resuming the path Kenshin had been taking away from the living quarters.

"This is not going to be good for business."

"On the contrary, Himuradono. People love a good scandal," Okina said as he appeared before them. "So tell me, are they ripping each other's clothes off? Pulling hair?" He smiled, not quite innocently, and recoiled at the double glare he received. "It was a fair question!"

Kenshin adopted Aoshi's philosophy and simply said nothing.

"Oiy, what are those two screaming about?" Sanosuke made his way over to the three other men, with Yahiko and Ochika behind him.

"Everyone in the restaurant is starting to get either curious or annoyed," she said. "I should see if they're all right."

"It may not be safe, with jouchan and the kitsune going at it like that," Sanosuke warned.

"Going at it?" Okina's eyes lit up, and Ochika sighed.

"Not that way, old letch," Sano muttered.

"So I hear Megumisan dumped Cho," Yahiko said with a smug look at Sanosuke. "Think that's what she's pissed about?"

"Actually, I think it has to do with those bruises she's got all over her legs." Kenshin looked at Okina in surprise.

"Oro?"

"Her legs? What're you doin' lookin' at her legs, old man?" the ex-gangster's already volatile temper flared as he turned on the old ninja.

"Maa, maa. I think Megumidono and Kaorudono are screaming enough for everyone."

"I think so too, Himurasan. Why don't we go back into the restaurant and try to get back to work?" Ochika began herding the gathering into the dining room; just in time for the last of the lunch crowd to start demanding to know what was going on. With murmured apologies and calming smiles, the friends soothed the customers' ire and resumed business as usual.

Moments later, as Kenshin was carrying a bucket of water back inside the restaurant, Megumi passed him. She was leaning on her staff and looked like she might use it on anyone who even glanced at her the wrong way.

"Megumidono? Are you all right?" He blinked at her, concern and fear evident in his tone.

"I'm going for a walk, Kensan. I'll be back before dark." She didn't slow as she spoke, adding over her shoulder something about "telling the girl that accusing others to hide one's own guilt was not going to win anyone's heart."

Kenshin watched her go, saying the only thing he could think of.

"Oroo..."

Megumi didn't even smile. Kenshin's catch phrase usually calmed her down, if only a little, but as she made her way furiously towards the woods it seemed nothing at all would soothe her frayed temper. Some of the things Kaoru had said had hurt in ways she hadn't even intended, even if they hadn't been accurate to the situation.

She'd thought to try and gather some medicinal herbs but when she came to a clearing, she knelt down and laid her staff aside. She would never have given in to the tears if she'd known she'd been followed, but her tracker had remained silent and hidden, knowing the way far better than she. He dared not give away his presence, but the dark figure watched her unmoving as she cried her frustration and hurt to the trees. A fox came from behind a log and curled up next to her as she lay down, and her sobs began to subside as she whispered to it, telling the wild creature what she couldn't tell her friends and oblivious to the other member of her audience.

It was not easy to give up when she finally thought there was a chance to forget her past, to find someone for herself and move on with her life at last. She hadn't seriously expected the relationship with Cho to work out, but instead of it being a relatively harmless diversionary tactic, she had indeed begun to fall for him. Her dislike of Sanosuke was only partly a front, but she just didn't feel for him the way he seemed to feel for her. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, but it was more along the lines of "Good friend and maybe-sometime-fling" than any deep romantic notion. Sanosuke made life interesting, but not HER life. And Cho... Cho had begun to show almost too much potential, and it frightened her. She could handle losing Kensan to Kaoruchan - she'd known from the minute she'd seen them together, but it couldn't hurt to try. But to have someone she might think of as her special someone, and to lose the dream before it had had a chance to become reality, that just wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

Someday, she'd go back to Aizu, and see if she had any family left. Tokyo couldn't hold her forever, and though she doubted she'd find any other of the Takani bloodline still living, she had some small hope. If nothing else, she could make a new beginning there, take up the medical practice her family had established there for generations, and look only to the future. Maybe she'd go now, she told her listeners. After they returned from Kyoto, maybe she'd start planning her trip.

The wild fox that had come to listen to her watched her as she took deep breaths, but when she moved to get up it vanished into the woods. Having gotten a better look at it, she could tell that it was fairly young and didn't have enough experience to be truly afraid of her. She smiled faintly to herself at the thought.

"There's only one thing that will keep me from going to Aizu as soon as we get back," Megumi told the silence. "And that's Genzaisensei and his family." She sighed. Her old colleague was showing signs of his age. Though his mind was still quite sharp, his sight and hearing were declining, and he was often sick. She had been hesitant to go, but he had been well when they left and she'd had no word to the contrary since. He had insisted she take a vacation, since though he did not say it, he suspected it might be her last for a long time. She would insist on caring for him and the girls until the end.

She shook her head slowly at herself. What a morbid train of thought... The shadows were beginning to grow longer, and she gasped as she realized how long she'd been there in the woods. Rising and pushing aside her dark thoughts, she made her way quickly back to the Aoiya, trailed by an unseen shadow.

"Megumidono, are you all right?" Kenshin was waiting by the living area, and the look of relief that spread across his features gave the woman a stab of guilt. "We were very worried when you didn't come back."

"I did say I'd be back by dark, Kensan." She smiled but he could tell it was strained. "We have to leave early, so I'm going to finish packing. I'm sorry you were worried, Kensan, but I'm all right."

She vanished inside and he watched her go with a bewildered look. Sitting down on the porch he hung his head for a moment.

Suddenly he knew. Someone was there. Someone had followed Megumi, and was now watching him.

"I think I'm under too much stress lately. So much for a vacation," Kenshin sighed and looked at his hair. Was that... It couldn't be. It didn't DARE!

He looked up again as a shadow fell across the door. He hadn't been wrong, then. "Aoshi." For a long moment there was silence between the two, when at last the slim, dark figure raised an eyebrow.

"I don't suppose you've got any ideas." Silence met his query. Kenshin sighed.

"I think I'm getting grey hair," he said mournfully as he looked down again at his thick red mane.

For the first time, Aoshi spoke. "With this group, that's no surprise."


	8. Chapter 8

Part VIII: Megumi Straight

Morning came as innocuously as ever to find the Aoiya in the frenzy of last minute preparation and goodbye. Megumi and Omasu stood a little apart from the others, conversing in low tones.

"I wish you could stay longer, Megumisan. Things were just beginning to get interesting," the brown haired woman smiled teasingly. "Then again, we can always write."

"That's true. It would be nice to stay longer, but I'm needed at the clinic." Megumi smiled but could not keep the worry from her eyes. She had barely given much thought to her ailing colleague while on vacation - which was what he had ordered her to do, saying that she was supposed to be on vacation and not think about work. Still, she was concerned for him. Suppose he had fallen ill? What would the girls do in case of an emergency? No, it was time to go back, Megumi knew. Not that she was without regrets at leaving Kyoto, but some things could be dealt with. "Besides, you don't need Sano chasing the customers away," she smirked as the tall man emerged from the restaurant.

Burdened with his own belongings as well as Yahiko's, the ex-gangster was grumbling under his breath about the brat, and what was keeping him anyway?

Shirojo grinned at the other's discomfiture. "Need a hand? Last I saw, Yahiko was catching it from his sensei." He held out a hand to take some of the luggage from Sanosuke.

"Nah. Oiy, Kenshin! Do we have time for breakfast before we leave?"

"Kaorudono has the train tickets," the redhead said from under his own burden. "You'd have to ask her."

"Not if this brat doesn't give me back my ribbon, we don't!" Kaoru's outraged expression was almost comical as she chased her student outside. Her hair was unbound and flew out behind her in disarray as she chased Yahiko around the yard.

"Oiy! Give it back, kid, I'm hungry!"

From across the yard, Megumi sighed. "Remind me again why you're not staying with us and just letting them go back?" Omasu smiled at her friend. "Seems to me we'd be better off that way."

"Maybe I'll come back to live here someday," Megumi replied. She knew that if Kenshin did ever actually marry Kaoru, she would not want to stay around very long. Aizu waited for her, but Aizu wasn't the only place in Japan, and it was far from everything she'd come to love... Maybe that would be best, later, but first things first. She wouldn't go anywhere while Genzaisensei still needed her.

Misao ran out just in time to dodge Yahiko as he ran past, waving the blue ribbon and taunting Kaoru as she followed in hot pursuit. Sano had dropped the luggage and was starting after them. Aoshi walked more slowly behind the young Okashira, showing no sign of amusement at the busy scene in the yard.

"Kaorusan! Here!" Misao waved a new hair ribbon at her friend, the bright red fabric flashing in the morning sunlight. "Jiya said to give this to you at the train, but maybe now would be better?" She smiled at her friend as the other girl slowed with a final glare at her young pupil.

"Thanks, Misaochan. Not that this gets you off the hook, Yahiko, but now at least we can get home on time. You'll have to ask Sanosuke about breakfast, though." She took the red ribbon from Misao and tied her hair up quickly. "We're going to have to rush a little, since SOMEONE wasted so much time being obnoxious. Kenshin, do you have everything?"

"Hai, Kaorudono," the rurouni smiled weakly. She'd cornered him earlier into carrying her things, and what could he do?

"I do wish he'd show some backbone to her," Omasu muttered and Megumi looked at her friend in surprise as she picked up her own bag.

"I can't disagree, Omasusan, but what brings this up?"

"It doesn't make sense. Was he REALLY Hikosama's student? Unless that's WHY he has no spine..."

Megumi blinked. "Sometimes even I have a hard time understanding you."

"Never mind. I have to set up for breakfast," the other woman smiled. "I wish I could walk with you to the train but Misaochan said she'd rather do it. She said she had a message to deliver anyway, though she wouldn't say anything more." She bowed slightly. "You're a good student and a wonderful teacher. Remember to practice what I taught you, all right?"

"Don't forget what I told you, either." Megumi smiled and bowed back. "Sensei."

"Not-so-baka deshi." The women laughed together and Omasu went inside, followed by Shirojo, as Megumi joined the others. Yahiko had been given his own things back, and everyone but Kaoru had their own packages. Misao kept reaching into her pocket and looking oddly at Sanosuke who seemed oblivious of her scrutiny. Kenshin looked ready to topple over under the weight of Kaoru's belongings, though he himself had packed lightly, and Aoshi still hovered in the doorway, watching them. The two men were aware of each other as only those who had fought together and as opponents could be, though Kenshin wasn't entirely sure he understood why the other man's eyes were fixed on Megumi. And what was with Misao?

Kenshin shook his head slightly. That was just too strange. The idea of Megumi and Aoshi just wouldn't sink in, despite the fact that they looked good standing together. The idea of Sanosuke and Misao, however, was vaguely entertaining, but he had to wonder what sparked those thoughts. He definitely was beginning to wonder if he was getting too old for this...

"Come on, the train won't wait for us," Kaoru said. "And I can't wait to see home again! It'll be good to get there," she admitted to her friend, "even though I've had a great time. My main priority is still to get the dojo active, and I just can't do that from here."

"We will miss having you around," Misao replied, "but you know where we are if you ever need anything." Smiling, she chattered on merrily as they walked together in the lead, with Kenshin and Yahiko next and Megumi trailed by Sano a little way back. Clearly, she wanted to go home but her concerns weighed heavy on her heart. She hadn't told anyone other than Omasu anything about Genzaisensei's failing health, and then only just enough that the other wouldn't be as worried as the doctor.

The Kenshingumi, on the other hand, knew the truth. Sano watched her carefully, fighting with himself. After all, what could he do? Something Shirojo had told him then popped into his head. "Sometimes it's the little things you do, like lending a hand without being asked, or a shoulder to cry on without trying to force an issue, that make the biggest difference to a woman. I think Megumisan needs your support more than fancy things. Don't make a show about it, just do it." The Oniwa Banshu fighter had smiled supportively and left Sano to think over his words. Now, as they walked to the train, it fell into place.

"Oiy, onna, you've got enough weight to carry without this," he said brusquely as he took her bag from her shoulders.

Kenshin winced, praying Megumi wouldn't be too hard on his friend, but he wasn't the only one who nearly fell over when all she said was, "Thank you."

"Megumisan, are you all right?" Misao looked back over her shoulder at the doctor, surprise clear in her expression. She, too, had expected the other woman to misinterpret Sanosuke's remark, perhaps deliberately.

"I'm fine, thank you." Megumi's smile once again did not quite reach dark eyes full of concerns.

Kaoru shook her head slightly. "I think she's worried about Genzaisensei. He hasn't been well lately. Megumi says it's his heart." Her own distress was evident. "He's more like family to her than the rest of us, I think, and it's even harder on her." If Megumi had heard this insight, she gave no sign, but Sanosuke and Yahiko exchanged a surprised glance. They didn't expect such maturity from Kaoru! Especially in light of the way the two women had fought last night...

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't know," Misaochan replied softly. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't think so, Misaodono, though we appreciate the offer. This vacation was partly his idea. He wanted Megumidono not to think about him and take some time for herself, but I think she's blaming herself for leaving him alone now."

"Kensan, I don't think you need to talk about me like I'm not here," the beautiful woman spoke up with indignation evident in every line of her body.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked. "Gomen, Megumidono!"

"It's all right. For you, Kensan." She smiled vampishly at him. "But only for you." She'd moved up next to him and slipped an arm through his with a sly grin.

"Oro?" Kenshin tried to duck Kaoru's bokken but found it difficult with the luggage and Megumi all attached to him.

"Don't we have a train to catch?" Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"You know, the walk ain't so bad," Sano said thoughtfully.

"Chicken!"

"Maa, maa. We're at the station already," Kenshin said with relief.

Sano stopped to readjust his bag and Megumi's over his shoulder as the others walked ahead. Misao fell back and slipped something into his pocket.

"Give this to Megumisan when she's alone, and whatever you do, don't read it!" She gave him a stern glance. "Sa-er, Sanosukesan, the writer said it was private but that Megumisan shouldn't read it until she was home again and alone. I was told to tell you only that you shouldn't do anything colossally stupid if you could help it. Direct quote!" She held her hands up in defense as Sano began to glower.

The tall man thought it over and nodded. He'd give the letter to Megumi when they got to the clinic. He'd walk her back himself, without the others, and wait for her to read it.

"Oh, and don't read over her shoulder or anything either. It's a private letter," Misao grinned. This time Sano did glare before joining the others on board the train. Megumi sat by the window, looking out at the platform as he approached. He decided he'd still walk her back to the clinic but instead of giving her the letter when they arrived, he slipped it inside her bag for her to find when she unpacked as he stepped through the door, where the others couldn't see. Sliding into the bench, he closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was not on this impossible pile of steel. No matter how many times he rode a train, he could never get used to the idea.

Kenshin and Kaoru took up their favorite spot at the back of the caboose as the train started to move. They shouted goodbyes to Misao who ran along behind them, waving back at Megumi and Yahiko. Sano stuck his fish bone out the window and waved as well, creating a scene that had become standard for their departures from Kyoto.

The trip back was quiet, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Kaoru and Kenshin were talking quietly, and Yahiko was staring out the window in a state of complete boredom. Sanosuke curled up on the bench and tried to ignore the moving steel around him, resting his head on Megumi's lap and pretending not to notice when she pushed him off repeatedly. Her efforts didn't seem as determined as time went on, and eventually she just dropped her hand on top of his head and drummed her fingers. He found it soothing, somehow, but it wouldn't do to admit that.

"Oiy, onna, stop that."

"Then get your fat head out of my lap, tori-atama."

"Make me."

Their tones were lazy, distracted and without their usual conviction behind the words. Sano smiled to himself, his face turned away from the doctor. There might be hope for him yet.

She twined her fingers in his hair and a thrill went through him. His eyes closed in something close to rapture for a moment as she played with his hair. His mind started racing - or was it his pulse that raced, he wondered idly at the response he was beginning to feel to her touch? Her touch was light on his skin, inflaming him as she caressed his ear almost tenderly before grabbing it, twisting and yanking - not very hard, but more than enough to jerk him upright with an indignant squawk. "OIY!"

Megumi smirked. "You said to make you move." She looked at Yahiko, who eyed them both oddly. "Some people are never satisfied."

The youngest member of the group just snorted and looked back outside. "Hey, there's the station!"

"It's good to get home again," Kaoru said as the train began to slow.

"You keep saying that. You just want to make me work, don't you."

"It's not as though you couldn't use the exercise. You've been getting lazy, Yahiko."

The young man muttered. "At least I'm not an ugly old toad on top of being lazy."

"Yare yare... Could you save it for later? I don't think innocent bystanders need to be hurt," Kenshin sighed.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru whined. "Are you implying you think I'm too violent?"

"No, Kensan is saying so outright," Megumi smirked.

Kaoru looked daggers at her as the train screeched a protest and stopped.

Without a word, Sanosuke took Megumi's bag up once more with his own. "I'm just glad that's over," he grouched as he ran for the door. He did not bear any great love for the iron horse, and was eager to feel solid soil under his feet once more. "Come on, Kitsune, I'll walk you back."

"I wonder what Misaochan told him," Kaoru mused. "He's sure changed a lot in the past day. If nothing else he's been so much nicer to Megumisan."

"Megumidono is worried about Genzaisensei. I think it's good that Sano's concerned for her and not afraid to show it anymore. She needs someone to look after her sometimes."

"The way you look after me, Kenshin?" Kaoru smiled as she latched an arm through Kenshin's as he tried to balance their baggage.

"Oro?" Kenshin blushed.

"Will you two stop being so gross?" Yahiko, despite having discovered girls, was still not quite into his teens and thought that certain things were just not meant to be seen. ESPECIALLY when they involved ugly toads like his sensei.

For once, he managed to dodge the swipe Kaoru took at him.

"For once, I gotta agree with the brat," Sano grinned at his friends. Shifting the bags on his back, he grimaced at his jacket which was slipping beneath their weight to reveal his shoulder and started walking. After all, it wouldn't do to be too obvious. It occurred to him that Megumi had seen far more than his shoulder when caring for his various wounds, but when she wasn't being a doctor it was bound to have more of an effect.

Wasn't it?

She walked silently behind him, watching where she walked instead of staring constantly at his exposed flesh. It was only a shoulder, she reminded herself, but it was definitely a nice shoulder, well muscled and all that. However, it was also Sanosuke's shoulder.

That did rather complicate things.

"We'll see you at home, Sano," Kaoru called after them. "Come on, Yahiko. Maybe you can get in some practice before dinner." That suggestion was met with complaints and Megumi smiled as Yahiko's protests faded behind them. It seemed they were lagging deliberately, trying to leave her alone with Sanosuke. The route to the clinic was the same as that to the dojo, with only the difference of a street or two. On the other hand, it did afford her the time she needed to straighten things out with the younger man.

"Oiy, Kitsune, are you sure you're okay?" He cast a look over his shoulder in time to see her exploring a bruise on her arm as she walked. Though she dropped her sleeve in a hurry, he hadn't missed the raw black and blue mark that was still developing after her final training session the day before.

Kenshin had told him about the training, and about her less-than-stellar attempts against three opponents, but rationality lost all meaning at the sight of her injuries. The desire to beat the living daylights out of anyone who harmed her in the slightest welled up in him and he thought fondly of the agony he would inflict upon Cho for putting her through such torture. The fact that it had been her idea was irrelevant, as was the little detail that none of Cho's blows had actually landed on her - in fact, only Omasu had contacted at all. Megumi's defense was good, but she tended to overbalance herself in an uneven fight and would fall instead of ducking properly. She'd decided to work on that more than any other technique.

However, working on technique didn't erase existing bruises.

"I wonder if there's anything to eat," Sano wondered as they walked into the clinic and he unslung her bag from his back.

"Oh, go ask Kaoru," Megumi rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you tryin' ta kill me?" He watched her as she leaned against the door for a moment, listening.

Ignoring him, she opened the door. Genzaisensei was sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Megumisan! Okaeri nasai!" He raised his teacup to her. "Sanosan! Come in!"

"Tadaima, Genzaisensei," she smiled.

"How was your vacation? No, tell me later when the girls come home. They're out playing with friends," he said. "Why don't you go unpack and we'll talk over dinner. Sano! Tell Himurasan and the others to come to the Akabeko tonight, we'll celebrate your return!" The old man looked as well as he had in months, and was certainly exuberant enough.

"That sounds wonderful. We'll meet you at the dojo," Megumi told Sano, taking her bag from him and slipping into her room to unpack.

As she opened the sack, the note Sanosuke had hidden fell out. Curious, she bent to see what it said, but only her name was on the front. Slowly she unfolded it, but another letter started to slip before she'd finished. Holding it aside, she opened the first one fully and scanned it. The writing was a little shaky and cramped, as if the writer was not very highly educated.

_Dear Megumisan, _

_Please don't be angry with me for saying we can't be, after all. You know I'm not much good at these things, but know you are a very special woman who impacted my life in a way I'll never forget. We could have had something wonderful, but I don't deserve it. There is someone else who does, and I hope you'll give him a chance. I don't think much of the chickenhead, but he truly loves you and for my sake don't dismiss him without giving him a shot. He ain't smart __enough to be as badass as me. _

_Missing ya. - Sawagejo Cho. _

A rush of emotion nearly overwhelmed her. How typically him; in his own unique way he was telling her he was afraid of having something that good. She wished he could have felt differently, but rationality told her that as good as it might have been, it couldn't have lasted forever. He wasn't a forever kind of guy, not for her no matter how much she might wish otherwise.

The other note had nothing written on its surface, and as she unfolded it she saw the handwriting was very precise, neat and small and clear.

_Takani Megumisan. _

_Please remember that no matter how dark things seem, you're never alone. As long as you're honest with yourself and those around you, someone will be there even when you can't see clearly. _

It was unsigned. Megumi wondered who it could be from and she refolded both notes as she'd found them and slipped them under her pillow before going out to the main room.

The time had come, she knew, to be honest with him. She was relieved when she saw Sanosuke hadn't left and was sitting and having tea with the old doctor.

"Sanosuke, I think we need to talk."

The tall young man looked up in surprise. Megumi's colleague rose and cleaned up, leaving the room silently with an indulgent smile at his young friends.

"It's time we straightened things out between us," she said as she sat down. If she didn't start now, the courage that had birthed itself in her heart would fade. Sano had to know the truth. They all did. "I know how you feel. And I know that you hate Chosan, but he's on your side. Sano, I don't know that I feel the same way, or that I ever will, but maybe we should give it a shot."


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue - The Cards on the Table

Takani Megumi sighed as she lay back on her futon. Three months had passed since their last trip to Kyoto. That trip had been an exciting three weeks indeed. She'd learned a lot more than basic defense from Omasu during her all-too-brief training, though the woman had offered a continuation any time she was in town as long as the doctor kept in practice.

That morning, however, something Hirosuesan had said once during one of their lunches stuck in her mind.

"When I was in a situation similar to yours, Megumisan, I went for a lark to one of those fortune tellers. She read the cards for me, and though I didn't believe in any of it, I'm still amazed when I think back because it was so accurate. If I'd only followed her advice, I might not have lost my husband the way I did," the old woman had reminisced. She wouldn't ever say what had happened, though Omasu told her that the story had something to do with another woman, now long dead.

Megumi rose slowly from the futon, dressed and slipped out. Her colleague and teacher was already up and having breakfast with the girls.

"Ohayou, Megumisan! Care to join us?" The grandfatherly man smiled up at his young partner as Suzume and Ayame added their own greetings.

"No thank you. I'd like to take a short walk this morning. I'll be back soon." She smiled and slipped out; Genzai and his granddaughters were digging in again, oblivious to her exit.

There was one of those strange Western fortune tellers right near that circus booth where Yahiko's friend worked. The woman supposedly did something called Tarot cards, of which Hirosuesan had spoken, which were supposed to expose the mysteries of one's spirit through symbolism.

Megumi walked quickly and quietly toward the woman's storefront, before the morning crowds were too thick to navigate readily. She peered in to see a rather young looking gaijin woman, perhaps in her late fifties, sitting at a table. There were no crystal balls, no fancy lighting effects, simply a large, square table covered in a white cloth with a chair at either end, with two more near the door. An oversized deck of cards sat at the woman's right hand.

"Close the rope," the cartomancer said. "That way no one will interrupt." Her voice was musical, soft, with hints of an accent Megumi could not place. It seemed to come from all over, and yet no one specific place could lend such mystical calm to the slightly hesitant Japanese she spoke.

Megumi nodded and sat down in the chair nearest her. The woman looked at her and said, "You've come to ask what to do. These cards are knowledgeable; they have been around a long time. Yet I suspect your question requires greater wisdom than these possess, greater understanding than mere years can accumulate." She reached into a silk bag that sat on a small end table to her right and pulled out a different deck of cards, the same size and shape as the others, but somehow they looked richer, newer and yet clearer than the slightly disheveled pile on the table. The art seemed more primitive, in its own way, though as detailed. The doctor looked at the gaijin woman uncertainly. Surely this was no more than a girl? She looked just as Hirosue had described her, ageless and young, and the few wisps of hair that escaped the scarf she wore were dark. Maybe it was the daughter or granddaughter of the woman that the farm-girl had once visited?

"Take them, look through them if you like. Shuffle them until they don't want to be shuffled anymore. And remember to keep your question in your mind. You don't need to ask it aloud; the cards will hear. But be careful how you phrase it. Sometimes the hardest part is knowing what to ask. More often than not, a poorly asked question brings no answer, and a well-phrased query births understanding."

The woman who some called Kitsune took the cards, asking herself why she'd allowed herself to be talked into this. She took a deep breath and formulated her question carefully. Shuffling the cards together slowly, she stared down at her hands as though they were moving outside of her control. "I think that's it," she said as she handed them over.

Nodding, the blue-eyed woman swiftly and silently laid out a card face up, then laid another sideways over that. One more went above those, the next was beneath, the fifth to the right of the pair and the sixth to the left. The next four cards went in a row to the right of the layout, moving upwards.

The cartomancer studied the cards for a long moment, nodding to herself thoughtfully. A smile began to play around her face, working its way towards her lips.

"Come, look at this and see if you can make sense of this without my aid. I suspect your heart and mind are clearer than you've realized."

The woman beckoned her closer, with a deep sly grin, to look at the cards she'd laid on the table.

Megumi looked at them. They were marked in a strange language that looked to her like it was related to Portuguese, possibly English. The cards looked new to her, as if they had never been used despite the woman's claim.

The pictures were supposed to help explain the meaning of the cards, but Megumi was at a loss. None of it seemed to make much sense, though the blindfolded figure holding two strange looking swords made her more than a little nervous. All in all, it didn't look very cheerful. There were several people, and one which was clearly supposed to be Death - after all, a black-cloaked skeleton with a scythe was not exactly an uncommon symbol.

That tower, too, with people falling from it didn't seem to hold much hope either.

She shook her head. "I know nothing of this." It came out quieter than she intended. She didn't really believe in all this nonsense, but it was fascinating. She wanted to hear what the strange woman would say it meant.

"The first card is representative of you. The High Priestess, a woman of virtue and power, strong abilities. She is not given often to flights of fancy, and tends to keep to herself, though is kind and compassionate." She looked up at the querent. "A strong woman, but she has her weaknesses.

"Crossed by the Two of Swords. That is obstacles you are facing, things that may be in your way or that you may have to overcome. They can be inside or out. This card is a choice. You have two ways to go, and you can walk only one road at a time. It is a blind choice you must make with your head and heart, because no one can see the future. You may feel alone, but all is not so dark as it looks, even at the worst."

Megumi nodded. So far what the woman said seemed to be more common sense than anything else. Some things simply were the way they were. Sometimes you could tell things about a person by the way they presented themselves. And people faced choices every day. This wasn't necessarily something specific to her. Her skepticism eased, but still she had to wonder...

"This card," the woman said, pointing to the one at the top of the circle which depicted a hand holding a cup-shaped fountain, "is the Ace of Cups. It can be something you fear may happen, or you hope to attain. Perhaps both. It often symbolizes joy, love, as in the line "my cup runneth over" and is often a symbol of fulfillment.

"Family has much to do with what you wish for, doesn't it," the woman eyed her client shrewdly.

Surprised, Megumi nodded.

"I thought it would."

She pointed to The Tower. "This is your distant past. Your world fell apart, you lost those you cared for, lost everything you held dear. Your life was in jeopardy, was it not?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "This is a card of collapse and ruin, of pain and sometimes symbolic of the vengeance of the gods. A war had something to do with it. It can mean collapse, but it can also mean freedom from an established pattern.

"Until recently. The fifth card is something that happened recently in comparison to the fourth, perhaps another obstacle, or an event. It may be someone you have met, or someone who you already knew that had a strong impact upon your life. The Magician indicates a man of skill, with a broad range of abilities, a young and gentle man with a past of his own. Perhaps he pulled you from a bad situation, or simply became a friend to you when you needed one most."

"That would be Kensan," Megumi smiled to herself.

"You love this man?" It was hardly a question.

"He belongs to another," the doctor replied. "And if that one is Kensan, I suspect I know who these two are, assuming they represent people," she said, pointing to the middle two cards in the column. "But what's their significance?"

The cartomancer smiled. "No getting ahead of me, now. This is a very general reading, but I suspect the ends will be more specific. Things are falling into place for you, are they not?"

Megumi nodded. "The next one, the sixth one? It looks like death. What does it mean?" she asked. In spite of her skepticism, she was becoming fascinated and more than a little worried. It was easy to see the connexions to her life in this spread of odd cards.

The woman looked at her, as though taking her measure again before speaking. "It is indeed Death, and in this placement it represents something in the near future, often a person or event that will affect you greatly. The Death Card does not always mean a literal death, but often signifies great changes made in or to one's life. It is hard to judge; often the former brings the latter. Someone close to you, I think. Not family exactly, but someone you care for, in the fairly near future.

"Do not give up hope. It is this change that will lead to a major choice, but not even that is the ultimate decision you'll make. There is a road yet to be traveled and you won't be alone, no matter how lonely you feel."

A chill ran down the young woman's spine as the words were spoken.

"The last four cards are more geared towards the results and desires of those around you than the cross formation. Those were more oriented on events and influences. Think about those as a definition of the situation as it is. The column is more to help you decide a course of action and understand the impact of what you choose.

"Even the wisest man - or woman - may be as The Fool sometimes. Its placement indicates where you are and what you feel about the current situation. The Fool is about to walk blindly and happily off of a cliff, full of the joy of life and innocent of what is about to befall him. Yet he is not alone; the dog indicates loyalty, friendship and support through even the hardest of times. If you look at the Tower and Death cards, I suspect that whatever cliff you're about to walk off is going to hurt when you land at the bottom, but by the same token, the Ace of Cups suggests positivity and the High Priestess a strong woman who has recovered from much and will do so again. A hard time is not unbearable to one who isn't alone," she smiled enigmatically with a finger on the dog's picture.

That struck a chord, and Megumi took an involuntary step away from the table. The gaijin woman watched her but could not understand why exactly the doctor looked almost afraid.

Megumi had remembered something: a note that had slipped from her bag when she'd unpacked from the last trip to Kyoto. A note that had been cryptic and yet reassuring, a note that hadn't been signed but had come undoubtedly from a friend.

Was she walking blindly into a new situation? Which one? She had been making plans all along but none of them were startling or life-changing except perhaps for her eventual return to Aizu... And what did that have to do with her romantic life, which she admitted to herself was what she had had in mind when she'd come in the first place?

She chided herself to wait before jumping to any conclusions. After all, there were still three more cards left in the reading. Why that mattered so much, she didn't understand. Was she beginning to believe? After all, it did seem frighteningly accurate in certain respects. It could be a coincidence, but even luck only went so far...

"The next one, the warrior with a sword. What does that mean?"

"The Knight of Swords? Its placement indicates what you want in this situation. Of course, what you want isn't always right for you, neither is what everyone else wants for you which is the card above that. The Knight of Coins. You say you know who they represent in your life? Both are strong men, impulsive and given to gut reactions. The Knight of Swords is a fighter and a strong one, but he can also be a hothead. His loyalties are as strong as his honor. The Knight of Coins, however, is more given to leisurely pursuits than his counterpart and prefers not to give up what is his. He's not so much a miser as he is fond of his comforts, though as a knight of honor he too will fight viciously to defend what he believes in.

"Do you still think you know who they are?" By the sparkle in her eye, the fortune teller already knew the answer.

Megumi nodded. "I believe I do."

"And you want the Knight of Swords, while everyone else wants the Knight of Coins for you?" Megumi winced. She preferred not to think about that just yet... Not until she had the entire picture spelled out more clearly. She said so.

"Very well then. This is your call, and you have much more time to think about it afterward. The final card is more or less what you end up with.

"It is very interesting, this..." Her grammar slipped and her accent thickened as she stared at the cards. "The Hermit is a solitary soul, usually someone who removes himself from society in order to atone for something, to meditate upon his life, or because he does not look upon others with the love of his fellow humans that would make for happiness inside. Yet if he is the one with whom you are destined to be, he cannot be completely withdrawn, no? Unless it is supposed to be for you to pull away... It can represent a journey, literal or spiritual.

"Are you planning to leave your home for something new, perhaps?"

Again, Megumi was startled by the accuracy of the direction, if not the details, of the question. "I had been thinking to return to the place where I was born," she admitted, watching the card reader nervously.

"Whatever is to be gathered from this, I cannot tell you. It is something for you and you alone to explore and understand. I am sorry I cannot help you any more than that, but the answers have to come from inside you." The women looked at one another with understanding.

"I appreciate what you've done for me." The truth was, nothing had been revealed that Megumi didn't already know, but it did force her to confront many of the issues that had been plaguing her. Death. Change. Love. The hints were dark but not completely bleak.

Megumi paid the cartomancer generously and walked back out into the late morning, crowded streets of Tokyo. How much time had passed while she was inside? She decided to stop at the dojo, but as she walked her mind wandered back to the Tarot reading.

The Death card bothered her the most, especially with that crumbling tower. Even if the latter was in her past - and she could easily believe that! - it was still a troublesome combination, she was sure. Whose death was it? Surely not Genzaisensei's, she prayed. He was not well, but she would not allow him to die for a long time!

The cards she was sure beyond a doubt that represented Sano and Cho worried her even more. She'd tried so hard to ignore the feelings she still had for the blond man, and even harder to learn to love the rough ex-gangster, but it wasn't coming easily.

And then that last card, the Hermit...

That was strangest of all. Was the Hermit a person, or was it symbolic of her decision to return someday to Aizu? Megumi could hardly stop herself from wondering about that. Somehow, she didn't think that if it was a person, it was anyone she knew... was it? Not Kensan, surely, and definitely not Cho. The cards had read truly that she still longed to be with Cho, despite all that had happened. It couldn't be Sano, could it? They were dating, but Megumi's heart wasn't completely in it. They'd had a long talk, and he'd ended up admitting that he wanted to travel, not as Kenshin had but to see the world, and that Megumi's presence had been a part of his decision to put off leaving. They had decided to give it three more months, but the woman realized deep inside that they were not meant to be forever. Then he would travel and she would still be in Tokyo, watching Kensan and Kaoru's relationship grow. Besides, the Hermit just didn't fit him any way she looked at it. So who could it be? Who was it that had left her the unsigned note?

That the person who was the Hermit had left her the note was the only thing that made any sense, but it didn't tell her anything new. Maybe it was Shirojo, or even Kuro. Both were nice enough, but it still didn't fit. Aoshi? "It couldn't be," she told herself, so startled by the thought that she didn't even realize she spoke aloud. Aoshi was meant for Misao, as far as she had always believed.

She sighed to herself, knowing no more than when she'd come to the fortune teller in the first place, and walked back into the dojo.

She was too late. Ayame and Suzume were waiting for her. They looked scared.

"Megumineesan?" Suzume looked up with eyes that held too much unhappiness for a small child.

"Grandpa needs you, Megumineesan. He doesn't feel well," Ayame said, just as upset as her sister.

Megumi took their hands in her own and hurried with them to the clinic, going in ahead of them.

"Go back to the dojo, and tell Kensan I'd like him to please come here. Then stay with Kaoruchan, all right?"

The girls looked even more upset when she wouldn't let them in, but nodded and ran off. Megumi clearly meant business. She couldn't let them see how afraid she was. It was too sudden, this just should not be happening.

She stepped back inside and looked at the figure lying on the floor. He was very pale. "Megumisan."

"Shh, Genzaisensei, save your strength. Here," she said as she brought him the tea they always kept ready these days, the foxglove that helped when his heart was at its worst.

The old man looked up at the young woman. "It won't help."

"Please," she begged, "please don't say that. Drink the tea," she implored, holding his head up with one hand as she knelt at his side and put the cup to his lips.

He was just too tired to argue. The great weight on his chest made breathing so difficult. He wanted nothing more than to rest, but he could not let Megumi down. The young woman, so much paler than usual, tilted the cup of digitalis tea gently and he took slow sips. How much effort it took! How tiring it was, to drink a simple cup of tea...

Fear coursed through her body with every beat of her heart as Megumi tried not to reveal her emotions. She kept her face calm and encouraging, murmuring softly to her colleague as he took weak sips between shallow, ragged breaths. How slowly time went! Where was Kenshin?

As if on cue and in answer to her prayer, a figure appeared in the doorway. "Megumidono? Genzaisensei!" Immediately, he was kneeling at her side, strong and supportive. "What can I do?" The intensity in his gaze was almost too much for the young doctor. Kenshin saw the look in her eyes, saw the old doctor's face, and knew. He laid a hand on Megumi's shoulder and took Genzai's in his other.

"I want to sleep," the old man whispered.

"Please, please Genzaisensei, promise me you'll stay awake, please." Megumi's voice was no more audible than that of the prone figure in her lap.

"Just a short rest. You've always been like my own nagging children." The old man smiled as his eyes closed again.

"Please."

None of them said another word for a long time.

Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko had followed Kenshin back to the clinic, bringing the girls with them and maintaining a silent vigil outside. Many long minutes passed and they heard nothing. Sano was getting restless, anxious to know what was happening. The idea of breaking down the door had begun to sound like a good one to him when Kenshin emerged at last. There was a wet spot on his shirt, as though someone had cried there. His own eyes were pained and he looked as if he too had been crying.

One look at him told the others everything. Kaoru threw herself into his arms as Suzume and Ayame clung to each of his legs.

"Is she okay?" Sano's voice was thick as he spoke. He looked as though he couldn't decide whether to cry or destroy something.

"I think Megumidono will be all right," Kenshin said softly and Sano slipped into the clinic, silently sitting next to her and putting his arms around her in commiseration.

_"The Death Card does not always mean a literal death, but often signifies great changes made in or to __one's life. It is hard to judge; often the former brings the latter. Someone close to you, I think. Not family exactly, but someone you care for, in the fairly near future._

_"Do not give up hope. It is this change that will lead to a major choice, but not even that is the ultimate decision you'll make. There is a road yet to be traveled and you won't be alone, no matter how lonely you feel." _

~No matter how lonely you feel...~ The words would haunt her for many months.

_...Owari ja nai - this is not the end. _

[AN] For those who don't know, Rider-Waite is one of the most popular Tarot decks put out by U. S. Games and is widely available in most major bookstores (among other places), usually for under $20. Many books on Tarot use the Rider-Waite as the guideline for their descriptions and interpretations. (And I'm not even being paid to say this! ^_^; ) Please look for my forthcoming story, _What Need Not Be Said_, for further exploration into this not-very-canon timeline. [/AN]


End file.
